Twins will be Twins
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: Fred has started to notice things about his brother that he never has before, and it starts to freak him out. More over, what will George think if he finds out...and let's not even talk about the rest of the Weasleys and their friends.TWINCEST.
1. sweet discovery

Twins will be Twins

**A/N:**

**Yes, twincest, because it had to be done. I've been dieing to do a twincest fic and finally got around to it, so I hope that if you like incest you enjoy, if you don't like incest then I suggest you turn back now because you obviously won't like this. Trust me, flames will first be laughed at then, if you're not too mean, deleted. If however you are mean about it, then you will be receiving a reply, and trust me, you don't want that. ^-^**

**Warnings: Twincest, slash, other things that flamers live for.**

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I shook my head and instantly jerked awake. Molly Weasley, otherwise known as mum, had been going on and on all morning about pulling pranks on fathers' right before they have a huge meeting. I glanced to my right and found that, Fred, my twin brother who looked as if I was looking in a mirror, was drooling and his head had fallen back since he _had_ actually fallen asleep. The sad thing was that our mum had no clue either of us had been ignoring her after two minuets into her rant because of her dish washing.

I had to hold back my laughter when Fred suddenly jerked awake as the rest of the family bounded downstairs. The same shaded green blue eyes narrowed in a glare at me. In the end he couldn't hold it and it lessened until we were both chuckling lightly. Finally mum dismissed us to sit at the breakfast table with the rest of the family.

Ginny sat next to Fred with Hermione while Ron and Harry sat next to each other across from us. Mum and dad usually held up the ends but dad was still upstairs and mum was finishing the cooking. Hermione and Ginny were speaking in whispers and every once in a while they'd look across the table to where Ron was trying to gulp down a glass of pumpkin juice as fast as he could while he had Harry time him. They started laughing when the juice dribbled out from under his lips and trailed down his chin, now the girls just seemed to become repulsed by this.

"There we go, dig in!" Mum announced when she'd put all dishes on the table. Ron attacked it like a wild animal, taking bacon, toast and a mountain of eggs.

After Ron made his dent, Ginny and Hermione each took their small share and handed everything over to Fred and I. We looked at each other, pushed our plates together and dumped the rest onto them. Once everything had fallen into place, we separated the plates and did as mum had suggested, dug in.

It was then that Dad decided to come down. He gave us a glare as we each struggled to keep in our laughter. It just so happened that Ron had seen dad's newly dyed green hair right after taking a large swig of juice, causing it to spray across the table to land directly on Hermione. The brunette's mouth hung open and her hands were raised in the air in disbelief. She scooted out of her chair and stormed away. Ginny took off after her, quickly followed by Ron. Mrs. Weasley went after them a bit later to find out if everything was alright. Fred and I smirked and turned to Harry.

"Mischief managed!" We said to together, causing Harry to let out a small chuckle.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

After we'd managed to cause all sorts of trouble before breakfast, George and I were sent to stay up in our room until mum called us down again. For the first time in our lives, we had nothing to say to each other. Fred and I were twins, so usually we knew everything that the other was feeling. Right now we were both screaming out our boredom in our heads.

I glanced at Fred from around my arm, still staying in a laying down position. He had looked over to me too. We both seemed to stare at ourselves. It truly was like looking in a mirror or seeing your reflection in a glass. We both had the same eyes, same red mop of hair (but everyone in our family has that), same freckles on our faces and arms, same cheeky grin when we were caught doing something we shouldn't. We were just alike, and yet completely different.

I for one didn't see myself being fawned over nearly as many girls as my brother because I think our looks are really different but no one can tell us apart. Also George is the much quieter one while I'm usually the leader in everything, not that he does anything different than I do, but there are small differences. Perhaps it would help if we would wear different clothes from each other…? Well, no matter, one day well find girlfriends who can tell us apart without having to ask us. We once dated another pair of twins in hopes that they'd know how to tell us apart, but sadly they couldn't. George once found a date when I hadn't but the poor girl came in, sat on my lap in the common room and started to kiss me. George stormed in and asked her what was going on. She only replied that she couldn't tell the difference between us, so George broke up with her.

"Fred...?" I blinked when my twins' voice came from before me, snapping me out of my daydreams. "Do you think we'll ever find girls that can tell us apart?" Ah, yes, twin telepathy is very strong with us.

"Maybe some day." I answered, noting the little nod he gave before continuing to stare at the ceiling.

The only thing that brought us shooting out of bed and rushing to the door was the knock we'd both been so desperate to hear. Naturally I got there before George because I'm the leader, the top twin, plus my bed was closer to the door. When I opened it, we were both surprised to find it was Harry. He quickly pushed past up and entered the room. George and I looked at each other then at Harry trying to squeeze himself under my bed.

"Um, Harry, mate, what are you doing?" I asked the almost completely disappeared figure as it continued to wiggle its way under the bed.

"Hiding from Ron." He said this as though it were obvious.

"Well, why are you hiding from Ron isn't he-" George started.

"-you're best mate?" I continued for him.

"Yes, but he's just heard Hermione and Ginny talking in Ginny's room about her and Dean Thomas dating, he turned all red and looked like he was about to explode. I don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

I smiled and turned to find George had the same idea as I had. We both wondered our way up the stairs, side by side, and found ourselves at Ginny's door. I pushed it open and walked in without shame, George following behind me. Hermione was set up on the floor next to Ginny's bed, but both her and Ginny sat on her sleeping bag and were currently working with nail polish. Ginny was in the midst of saying a charm. Instantly the polish changed from purple to green to pink to red. Mood polish.

"Where's Ron gone?" George asked beside me.

"Ugh, he just barged in here and started yelling, so mum's having a word with him in the kitchen." Hermione gave a small giggle at Ginny's anger turned amused sentence.

With lightning speed, George and I took off to the kitchen, not wanting to miss Ron being yelled at. We settled on the steps and peered through the bars to watch as mum shouted at Ron for getting angry. Ron was trying to argue but his attempt was in vain. George pressed against me to get a better look through the bars, our shirts sliding together and creating a small amount of friction. My eyes fluttered closed as I enjoyed the presence of my twin against me. My eyes widened when we heard soft foot steps. I pushed George away, him giving a confused look as Harry sat down behind us, also watching Ron get the full blow.

George and I were no longer watching though. George was looking at me like I'd gone completely insane. I just stared at him. Why had I reacted like that? It wasn't as if it were anything dangerous or a prank we were trying to hide. George just simply leaned against me to get a better look. I looked into his eyes and blinked as I felt something more than I normally did. I was enjoying this way more than I should. We were both snapped out of our thoughts when mum appeared in front of us.

"I told you lot to stay upstairs! Well, no matter. You two will be taking everyone to do their school shopping."

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I don't think Fred explained why going school shopping was the most dreadful thing in the world. Well, Ginny and Hermione are usually okay because they go off on their own and mum insisted that Harry stay behind in case something about you-know-who happened while we were out. That just left Ron and us. We were pretty weighed down because it was our last year at Hogwarts. Soon they would lack our pranks. Plus we had to carry Harry's things too. It was bad enough trying to find everything on our own and somehow double it but it was even worse with Ron there.

The girls wouldn't take him with like we thought they would. Instead they left us with his annoying shopping habits. Very child does the 'I want this' game, but Ron, whom is now a 15 year old going on 16, still plays this game. He's also slow and complains at everything. No, I take what I said earlier back. He's not 16, he's a 2 year old trapped in a 16 year olds body!

The only weird thing about the trip was that I found the Fred would become extremely close to me. Not that we weren't usually right next to each other at almost all times, but this was different. I'd often find myself awkwardly trapped between shelves, the thing blocking me was Fred. Also whenever I found something Fred would get unnecessarily close to my face to look at it too. I don't even think he realized he was doing these things.

"Ron!" We bellowed together as we tried to pry our brother from the stand of exploding pistol bits and the chocolate frog stand. Quite a deadly combination if I do say so myself…

Ron scrambled over to us, his ears a bit red from having to be treated like a little kid by his brothers. I saw Fred roll his eyes and I started to walk out of the shop, Ron following behind me. I turned to see if Fred was coming he stood further back, looking longingly at something. He seemed glued to the spot and in a hazy daze. I looked over my shoulder to find what he seemed to be looking at. A worker was stacking caramel wands on the shelf. I smiled, handed Ron some money and sent him next door to get his new books. I walked over to Fred again.

"You should go talk to her." I said, nodding my head towards the girl. Fred's eyes searched my own, wide and confused. Then they seemed to come to light with everything and returned to normal.

"N-No I don't think I should." His cheeks were now tinted with red around his freckles.

"Oh come on! I saw her making eyes at you before." I lied, but, hey, a little confidence is a big push in the right direction.

"I said no, can we just drop it." My eyebrows scrunched at his tone. It had come out harsh and snappy, two things Fred never was towards me.

"Okay…" I just dropped the subject, instead I had turned to concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…s-sorry about my tone. I'm not angry with you, you know." His head dropped a bit when he realized his mistake.

"It's okay." I brushed it off. "Let's go find Ron before he ends up buying something he shouldn't." He gave a small smile and a nod before we set off again.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I sighed with relief as we finally sat down on a small bench, our bags littered around us. I honestly don't know how mum does this. There was so much to carry! I glanced to my left and watched as George sat sprawled against the back of the bench, his chest rising and falling quickly with exhaustion. I couldn't believe I was doing it again! I was staring at him. I tried tearing my eyes away, but I couldn't. It was like he and were magnets, I just found myself constantly looking at him.

All day I'd been trying to get as close as possible to him and I would glance at things over his shoulder I would normally have no interest in just to get closer to him. Once I'd trapped him in between shelves. Why? I have absolutely no clue! The worst was when we were leaving the sweets store (or as we liked to call it the living supplies store) and He'd walked ahead. It was very wrong of me to do this, but I couldn't help glancing down to watch they way he walked, the way his hips moved and, the most wrong, his ass. It was just sort of there though, but it definitely called for its own attention. The worst part of it all was when Fred thought I'd been staring at a sales worker. This told me that I'd had a look of lust or longing for some reason.

I shook my head as I tried to clear the memory for what seemed like the thousandth time since it happened. It helped that George pushed Ron off the bench onto the ground so he could put up his feet. He laughed, but stopped when he saw I wasn't. We usually did everything together. Usually what one found funny, the other did too, so it was no surprise he instantly shut up. It didn't help that George was always the submissive one and would usually let me be the leader of our two-man group.

"Fred, do you 'reckon we should tell Hermione about Ron's sleep talking?" He asked me in a teasing tone. Instantly our little brother turned a deep scarlet and started a rant, causing both of us to laugh this time.

"Ron, why on earth are you shouting?" We tried to hold it back but Hermione's scolding as she and Ginny came up behind him was just too great of timing.

"Fuck you both!" Ron said, now completely embarrassed.

"Ron, language!" Honestly, Hermione was just like a second mother.

Later that night, I couldn't be bothered with sleep, so I snuck out of the house as quietly as I could and made my way down to the field about half a mile down the hill from The Burrow. I lay there in the greenish brown grass and just gazed up at the stars above, thinking about today's discoveries.

Sure, I knew that all signs pointed to the obvious 'Fred's got a crush!' but it wasn't the fact that I had a crush so much as it was on whom I had the crush. You'd have been a bit freaked out too if you discovered that you liked your twin or family member. I think the only step more wrong than liking a twin is liking your mother or father. I didn't want to believe it but it was pretty hard to ignore when it felt like there was a giant flashing orange neon sign pointing to it. I sighed and tried to clear my head.

"Ah ha! I knew you'd come here!" Well, there goes my clear head.

George moved his way over to me and lay down beside me. His arms came up to rest behind his head in the same way mine did. I looked over at him to find him just having looked over to me. His green-blue eyes shown brightly in the reflection of the moon's light. He was slightly smaller than me, but it wasn't noticeable to human eye unless we kept really, REALLY still, which neither of us could do. He'd also come adorned in his night clothes. His were green with silver stripes while mine were blue with silver stripes. I think Mum bought us these because she was tired of not being able to tell us apart. In fact, all of our clothes no a days were at least a slightly different color than each others, yet mum still couldn't tell the difference between us. Most people couldn't, sometimes even we couldn't. I guess I should officially call myself a narcissist for now liking my exact image.

"You've been a bit off today, is everything okay." I blinked and turned my face back to the sky.

"George, we're almost done with school." He seemed confused as he shifted next to me.

"So…?"

"What'll happen when we're finished?" My words came out as more of a sigh.

"Well, we'll open our own shop like we've talked about, but that's still two years of Hogwarts to go yet Fred. Why did that even come up?"

I didn't reply, just gave another sigh and continued my attempts to try keeping my head light. Yet, my attempts were too far fetched obviously, as I found myself looking over to my twin again. Both our hair had grown to shoulder length over the summer. T kind of suited us right now but later on I knew we'd chop it off again. George was still looking at me, but I could tell I was already loosing him. I should've known that he would follow me out here. Neither of us has been able to sleep if one of us goes too far away from the other. That's the way it's always been. I should've known he'd wake up and come try to find me. Now, though, he was slowly falling back into that sweet calm of his dreams. With one last failed attempt, his eye lids drooped then fully closed. His breathing slowed and his chest rose up and down calmly. I smiled as I watched the movements of his eyes behind freckled lids.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I was. I slowly and steadily moved over to his side, trying not to let the grass crunch under my weight too loudly. He was warm against me and I could here the slow beating of his heart. Calmly and still ever slow, I draped his arm around my middle and also found myself slowly nodding into unconsciousness…

**A/N:**

**Haven't decided on weather or not I'm going to put THE SCENE (you know!) in great detail or if I just going to give a brief description and move on, so if you like the story and want a say in it, let me know what you think I should do.**

**Also, did you like the first chapter? Enough to review?**


	2. Bitter attitude

**A/N:**

**Gah! I now realize that I have made many spelling mistakes in my last chapter. I'm not the best speller and sometimes spell check doesn't catch certain things, plus I over look things when I re-read what I've written, so if you find any just do what you can to get past it (I know it's hard *sarcasm*) Also, in the last chapter I said Ron was 15 going on 16, this meaning that the Twins do indeed have two years left of Hogwarts, sorry if I confused anyone ^_- Oh, yes, Harry did seem a bit girly in the last chapter, I realize this….don't worry he gets back to normal Harry soon.**

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I woke from the glaring light in my eyes. Slowly they opened, making me wince from the sharp rays that hit them. I blinked as I tried to clear some of the fog of sleep from my eyes. I froze mid blink when I heard a sound from the distance. It was the sound of a bird chirping happily. This was weird because there were actually no trees that were near The Burrow, just a bunch of overgrown weeds.

I opened my eyes to confirm my fears. I was outside, asleep, in the field. I tried to sit up but was forced back down when a presence next to me tried to snuggle me closer in my sleep. I turned in their arms to come face to face with my twin. I could make out every detail etched into George's face from this close. I sighed and forgot about how much trouble we'd both be in when we got back, my heart melting when his grip around my middle tightened and pulled me unconsciously closer.

The eyes behind his freckled lids moved slightly as he was going through whatever dream he was having. I bit my lip as I silently moved into him as close as I could. I felt his chest rise and fall slowly as I let the sound of his beating heart fill all of my senses. I let myself become swallowed by his presence, soaking in the feeling of being in his embrace. I unconsciously breathed in his scent deeply. He had a similar smell that I thought I did, another thing we had in common. Though, I shouldn't be so surprised at this, we do use the same shampoo and soap and stuff.

Now the trance I was in seemed to shatter around me as the body clutching to mine twitched and began to stir. The first thing that came to my mind was to pretend to be asleep, so I did as my senses told me and close my eyes tightly. I felt the warmth leave me as he sat up, the grass crunching under the movement of his weight. He let out a softly whispered curse before turning back to my 'still sleeping' form.

"Fred! Get up!" I pretended to just wake up and acted a bit confused and groggy. "Fred, we've slept here all night!"

"George it's too early for games." I acted out a yawn and tried to lay back down in hopes not to leave. My attempts were in vain, though, as George began getting to his feet, shaking my shoulder roughly in the process.

"Fred, come on! This isn't a game; we've stayed out all night!" I mentally sighed at my fail. I reluctantly got up; trying to act surprised and freaked out.

I reached up and picked out a piece of browned grass from his hair, showing it off to him before dropping it back on the ground. He gave an exasperated look before grabbing my wrist and running us up the hill. I was lost to the tingle that came from his touch but noticed how out of breath we both were when we got to the top. Too many sweets if you ask me…

I watched as George opened the door slightly and peaked his head around the corner. He opened it fully after noting that the house was completely dead. We both entered and I took the lead as we headed as silently as possible up the stairs.

"Where _have_ you _been_?" We both froze and turned as a whispered screech filled the air.

Ginny sat on a swivel chair, spinning in circles. She stopped and grinned at us. We both looked at each other, relieved that it hadn't been mum that caught us. Ginny's red hair was tousled and she was still in her pajamas, indicating that she'd just gotten up.

"Nice impression of mum, Gin-"I started.

"-but it needs a bit more work." George finished.

"You should both go change clothes before mum comes down. You both have grass stains on your night clothes. Where were you two anyways?" George and I only supplied her with a wink and grin before heading up the stairs.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I just love our little sister. She never rats us out when she catches us doing something we all know Fred and I aren't supposed to be doing. I don't think there's enough thanks that we can give her for all the times she's just let things pass and pretends as though she's seen nothing. One day, Fred and I were putting smoke bombs in the bottoms of Dad's shoes so when he would start to walk they'd go off, Ginny caught us. We both tried to explain by making up a quick lie but Ginny just passed us by as though she'd seen nothing. We defiantly give her credit for most of our classical pranks.

I followed Fred into our room and padded over to my dresser where I took out clothes for the day. No doubt mum would have us all go out to de-gnome the garden since the little creatures were stealing practically anything with nutritional value in it. I once saw them walking off with a shovel of dirt once. Anyways, I picked out some clothes that were better to work in and turned to Fred to find he'd picked the exact same outfit but in a different color. It truly was spooky how alike our minds were sometimes.

"Um, I'm going to change in the bathroom." Fred mumbled before heading across the hall.

He'd been like this since yesterday. He's acted so weird since we were on the stairs watching Ron get an earful. Now he's constantly as close as he possibly can be, he changes alone instead of in the same room like we used to and anytime I try speaking to him he thinks over his answer carefully like he doesn't want to seem as though giving too much information away. I mean, we're Twins. Just twins. Not Siamese twins. We aren't connected at the hip, but still we both usually have a certain amount of time together and a certain amount of time (though considerably less) away from each other. Maybe I'm just imagining it all.

I quickly threw on my clothes and headed out in the hall to find Fred just coming out of the bathroom, also now fully dressed. I looked at him. I knew I wasn't imagining the distant look in his eyes. I tried to decipher the feelings he was having, but he looked away when a crash was heard downstairs. We both quickly bolted to the railing to look down.  
Down below everyone had awoken also. Mum and Dad were talking to each other in a hushed, excited tone as everyone else was running around in a rush as usual. Mornings were usually the busiest time of day at the Weasley house. Ginny and Hermione were trying to turn crookshanks back to orange instead of the sickly green the cat had 'somehow' taken on. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess at the table, which is what the crash was from. One of Ron's pieces got a bit excited and threw one of Harry's at the wall.

We both bound down the stairs together, side by side, as usual. We both head over to the table. I watch as Fred swooped his hand along the chess board and knocks all the pieces over. Ron scowled but did nothing more as the pieces began to move themselves back into the alignment they were before.

"Alright, everyone! Time for breakfast!" Mum announced, also ordering Ron to put away the chess. "Your father has something he wants to tell you."

Soon everyone was gathered around the table and had their plates piled high with food. I barely noticed Hermione dip her head slightly to say grace, something we, the Weasley family and Harry (who is technically one of us) never do. Dad sat at his usual end of the table, Mum at hers.

"go'n 'ell us!" Ron said his mouth filled with food, some of it tumbled over his lips during his attempt at speech. Fred, Harry and I all exchanged a glance when we saw Hermione look a bit embarrassed for herself. Gosh, the sexual tension that's built up in the past four years was just getting stronger between the two of them. Sooner or later it would all come unglued and they will admit that they like each other.

"Well, I got us seating for the Quidditch World cup!" Instantly the table burst with excitement.

Harry and Ron went into a sort of hysterical fit of happiness while Ginny and Hermione were squealing. Fred and I high fived and joined Ron and Harry with their hysterics. Mum smiled as she leaned down and kissed dad on the head, making him turn a light pink in the cheeks. We all instantly shut up when dad silenced us though.

"Now, there are some rules." He announced. "Ron, no picking fights with your brothers. Ginny and Hermione, try to keep the girl stuff away from anywhere that isn't Ginny's room. Harry…well…don't do drugs." Everyone gave a bit of a laugh here, all knowing that Harry was seen as a perfect person in our family. Then all eyes were on Fred and I. "Fred, George, no dung bombs, no hair dye, don't start fights with Ron, you will get crookshanks back to its original color and you will participate in house hold chores." Both of our mouths hung open identically.

"Yes, and you can start with that garden, there are so many gnomes out there!" Mum piped in her two cents.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

The sun beat down harshly onto my skin as George and I worked to get the last of what felt like a thousand gnomes out of the garden. The only thing the stupid creatures hadn't eaten were carrots, but they were starting to get weird marks on their sides and had grown unidentifiable fuzz on them. Now my twin and I sat against the wall that surrounded the garden. For some reason, the mix of sun and dehydration makes a good mix to make you want to ask questions or something because George started up a never ending conversation.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think will be the winner at the world cup?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Where do you think the seats will be?" Another shrug. "Well, who are we hoping wins this year?" I gave another shrug and I could tell where this was all headed. Eventually we got down to what George had really been trying to get at. "So, you seem a bit off lately, is everything okay?" Ah, yes, the truth behind the interrogation.

I had to admit, I could tell why George was starting to get curious. I've been doing things I usually wouldn't do and it's obviously tipping him off that something is wrong. I can't believe that it's only been a full day and a couple hours and yet already I'm blowing just about the biggest secret of my entire life. I couldn't let George find out. It would ruin any form or hopes of ever having a good relationship with him in any way shape or form. I'd be banished and looked down on by everyone in the family, that includes Hermione and Harry too. We'd no longer be Fred and George Weasley or Gred and Forge Weasley. Now I'd just be Fred and he'd just be George. No brotherly meaning adding us together, insinuating that we were twins or even relatives. I'd be miserable if that happened.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just fine." I answered him a bit too quickly. He could obviously still tell that something was going on.

"Why won't you just man up and tell me? We've never hidden anything from each other before, why now? What is so hard to say that you can't tell _me_ of all people?" He was now seated right in front of me, his blue-green eyes pleading with anxiety to tell him.

"I guess I've just got a bit of a secret." I lowered my eyes from his, not being able to look at the pleading anymore. "I promise to tell you when I'm ready." I lied, trying not to give that fact away.

He seemed satisfied with my answer for the moment. He went back to leaning against the wall behind us, vines snaking around the wall magically and forming over to shape our silhouettes against the wall. I glanced toward George. His blazing red hair was a shade darker and clinging to his skin, drenched with the sweat created from the work we'd just finished. He was playing with a few strands of grass, looking at them sadly. I could tell that that wasn't the end of our conversation about my secret. Then it hit me.

He wouldn't give up until he finally knew what I was hiding from him. Eventually I'd crack and I let it slip. Then all hell would break loose and we'd both wish that he'd never pushed me to tell him. I turned sharply to the side, trying to hide the tears that were building up at the corners of my eyes. There were very few things I would cry about, and the thought of loosing my twin, the one person who's always been there, is just devastating.

"Boys!" Mum called to us, making George sigh heavily beside me.

"She's really going to milk these rules against us, isn't she?" He got up and started to head for the house. I quickly wiped the threats from my eyes before they could fall and I got up to walk behind him.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

The rest of the day was absolutely the most awkward day on earth. Fred would barely speak with me and even when he did his sentences were clipped and short. He was also trying to stay as far away from me as he possibly could. For instance, when mum had us wash the dishes for dinner, Fred stood at the edge of the counter and made me reach out more than an arms length away to give him the dishes. He could've been standing next to me the entire time instead of at the end of the counter. I'd hand him the wet piece of china and he'd silently dry it. Every time I'd try to strike up a conversation he'd end it with one of his short clipped sentences.

Now, at dinner, everyone at the table was silent and staring curiously between Fred and I. For the first time in our entire lives, Fred had chosen to sit on the opposite side of the table from me. It put a huge lump in my throat and I had trouble swallowing my dinner. Fred's head was constantly pointed at his plate and he just simply moved the food around with his fork and cut his meat into the smallest possible pieces.

Mum and Dad shared a glance at each other of confusion. Ginny seemed a bit weirded out to be sitting next to Fred instead of Hermione and Harry and Ron were both trying to figure out why I was squished on their side and not with Fred while Hermione simply glanced at Fred every once in a while as though she knew what was going on.

Wait, did she know? Had Fred told her but not me? How could he do that?! I was his twin, his blood brother, closer to him than anyone! I glared across the table to my mirrored image, his face paling as he continued to stare blankly at his food. He looked like he was about to be sick. Suddenly his hands grabbed the ends of the table and he pushed himself away, excusing himself before heading quickly up the stairs. Mum turned to me when we all heard our bedroom door slam closed.

"What's going on?" She asked in a worried tone.

"He's just not been feeling very well. He'll be better soon." _I hope._ I added in my head, hopping that this would all pass soon. I really needed to know what his secret is now!

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

After my not-so-classy exit from dinner, I ended up face down in a pillow on my bed. I screamed into it, the sound being swallowed by the soft material. This was going to kill me. I was sure of it. I _had_ to tell George but I _couldn't!_ It was going to tear me apart not to let him know of this new feeling. He always knew everything about me and vise-versa. I would probably die if I kept this from him much longer. I couldn't tell him though. He and the rest of the family would be freaked out. I'd be sent away and disowned. I'd probably die if I could never see George again. Either way, I was dead.

I continued to scream into the pillow, clutching it close and clawing into it with anger, frustration, sadness, worry and a ton of other emotions. I was concentrating on destroying the pillow so much I didn't hear the door open and close softly. I wish I'd seen the look on Fred's face when he saw me there, seeming to be in so much pain. Instead it was the creak of his weight on the end of my bed that got my attention. My head shot up and over to him. I certainly must've been red in the face and my hair must've been a right mess.

"Fred, you're scaring me." George reached out his hand and placed it gently on my back, his eyebrows scrunching together when I visibly flinched at the contact.

"I'm so sorry, George." The next second I was clinging to his side and wasn't able to hold in the glistening tears that soaked into the shoulder of his shirt that came rushing forth.

Maybe it was such a hard cry because I hadn't cried. Maybe it was because the person that was driving me insane was right there. Maybe I just really needed to get some attention. I really wasn't sure, but I cried really hard, and George held onto me through it all, trying to comfort and calm me when he had no clue what was going on. In the end I think I either passed out from exhaustion or cried myself to sleep, but either way I was out.

I woke a bit later to find myself tucked comfortably under my covers. The only light in the room came from the silver glow of the full moon outside of our window. I swore somewhere I could hear a werewolf in the distance, but maybe that was just my imagination. I sat up, covers falling from my shoulders, clutching my head. I had a headache that put breaking a bone to shame. Pounding flooded my hearing and I saw spots of light when I blinked. I looked over to the other bed in my room to see George just sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you okay? You should be asleep. You passed out." He clarified all at once.

"What time is it?" I asked, holding back chuckles at my brothers concern.

"About two thirty AM." He said, walking over to my bed. It was silent between us as the thoughts of before came back to me, making my cheeks turn a bright red blush.

"I'm really sorry for dumping all that on you." I said, slightly hanging my head.

"It's okay; you just scared me a bit. I've never seen you this upset." I squeezed my eyes closed as I begged for him not to ask what I knew he wanted to. "Fred, you've got to tell me what's going on! Hermione looked at you at dinner like she knew everything. Does she?" I took a steady breath and looked right into George's eyes.

"No, she doesn't. No one does." He seemed to perk up a bit at that. He'd never forgive me if I'd told someone else and not him. He moved slightly closer and I had to try very hard to repress shivers. "I'm sorry George, I just can't tell you!"

"You have too! If it's got you to where you're trying to avoid me, you're not eating much and you're screaming and crying when you're alone then I _have _to know!" He demanded.

"George, I said I'd tell you when I'm ready." I lied again and looked away from him.

"Are you into drugs or something? Do you have a girlfriend and are embarrassed? Is it the girl from that shop? Are you depressed and feeling like you're going to commit suicide? Are you a part of a gang? Did you start reading porn magazines and are embarrassed? Did you mess up in something? Did you get kicked out of Hogwarts?! Fred whatever it is, I won't think differently of you, just PLEASE tell me!" George's voice had raised up and he was on the verge of yelling. I was sure he'd woken someone.

"George," He leaned in to make sure he caught my words. "Go to bed." With that I turned and lay down, facing away from him.

"NO! Fred! Come on!"

"George, I said not now!"

"You're now officially being a royal arse!" He attempted to get me to look at him, but I refused and continued to look away. George dropped down by my covered up head and whispered another please.

That's when the door burst open and mum marched in, Ginny trailing behind her. She took one look at the two of us and I could feel her anger from being woken in the middle of the night dissolve into nothing. She just simply pat George on the back and made sure he got into his bed. Ginny gave each of us saddened looks before closing the door again; obviously hopping that whatever we were fighting about would be over soon.

The worst part was that I couldn't get back to sleep. I could also feel George's eyes on me. He watched me from the comfort of his bed. Sad eyes trailed over my back. I clenched my hand over my shirt (which had been changed into my night shirt) and felt my heart thump against my palm sadly. George and I had just had our first fight, and it hurt a lot.

**A/N:**

**Wow, that felt like it took forever to write. I still want to know if I should go into detail or not during 'the scene' so make sure you review with that and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**It seemed a bit soap opera-ish to me but maybe that's because making guys cry is always a bit sappy….**


	3. Delicious anxiety

**A/N: **

**This time I have little numbers in here because I have some views and explanations for certain things. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter even though I did make Fred seem girly. Harry got better though, even though he wasn't in the last one much XD**

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

The rest of the week went by extremely slow. Fred and I were apart more often now. Usually where one was, the other was bound to be. Now Fred would announce that he needed to do other things all the time. He'd then take off. At the rate we were going I only saw him about half and hour each day. Now, though, I was about ready to start pulling my hair out. Fred is usually the only thing around here that keeps me sane and he makes sure that I'm not bored. He doesn't seem to feel the same way about me because every time I see him, he's always doing something to preoccupy his time. It was enough though.

Sure, Fred and I had a fight, and, yes, it was basically our first real one (unless you count the time we ended up launching gnomes from the garden at each other when we were bored) and, yes, it was really bad and, yes, now Fred wants nothing to do with me for as long as he can, but it all ends here! He can't keep avoiding me for the rest of our life. If needed, I'll put out the cheapest trick that I have that we both always seem to forget about.

As I walked up the stairs I began think over the past week. Mum had been working us to death, taking advantage of the rules dad gave us. Every time we were forced to work together, Fred always found a way to get out of it. The only things he's spoken to me is when he wakes up at night and says sorry for waking me and the talk in his sleep. Fred didn't used to do this, but now he seems extremely bothered during the night, tossing and turning all night with unease. Then he'd wake in a light cold sweat and rush off to the bathroom keeping his back to me the entire time. **(1)** He muttered my name once at night, but I had thought he was awake and I rushed over only to be disappointed.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to our room, which is where Fred had been spending most of his time lately. Fred was lying on his bed, reading a news paper and burning it with a flame from his wand. The Prophet. That news paper was getting insane with the things they were saying about Harry and the rest of Hogwarts.

"Fred." He barely glanced up at me before going back to burning the paper. "Fred!" I tried again.

"What?" He said, drawling the single word too far.

"I'm tired of you being mad at me. It's been a week, that's a long time for you not to say very much to me at all."

"…" I almost let out a growl. Instead I walked over and sat at the end of his bed.

"Fred, unless you can help me get us through this, I'm going to tell mum why you've been acting so weird, then she'd get you to tell. It's getting harder to convince everyone that we are fine."

"George." My eyes lit up at that. He'd said my name, addressing me, something he hadn't done this entire week. "I-I'm sorry, but if you won't stop bugging me about my secret than I'm going to continue to be angry with you." He turned on his side, his back facing me.

"It's really that serious?" I sighed. I received only a small nod. "If it'll make you talk to me again, it's dropped…for now." I added that last part almost mutely.

Slowly he turned back to me. He hadn't combed through his hair yet today so it was a mess of fiery red. I noticed that his eyes had more green in them than my own. It was things like this that made us different, if everyone else would realize them than telling us apart would be so much easier. He reached out to grab my arm just above my elbow. I waited, wondering what he was doing. Two fingers closed onto skin. Then he pushed slightly so his nails dug in a bit and squeezed.

"Ow! Dammit! What was that for?" He'd just pinched me; hard too!

"How much did it hurt?" I gave him a confused look.

"Quite a bit actually!" My fingers began moving over the spot in attempts to stop the pain.

"Well, that's how annoying you are." I gave a hurt look and he let off a chuckle. "But that's also how much you mean to me."

"Then it hurt a load!" I exaggerated by spreading my arms wide to show how much I meant. He rolled his eyes and sat up next to me. We both gave an awkward kind of look but decided that even though guys were not supposed to do this, we gave a short hug, laughing afterward to break off the last bit of any awkwardness that may have built up.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I was still wondering how on earth George had managed it. Before, I had been extremely furious with him. This was mostly because of his attempts to make up when it was obvious that I didn't want to make up with him. Yet, he pounded proudly into our room and demanded that I stop being such an arse about this and get over it…and I had. For some reason, everything went back to normal then. It was almost as if nothing had happened between us at all, now all there is to worry about was keeping from getting ourselves in trouble until the Quidditch world cup had come and gone.

I glanced at my twin from my right. I was memorized by his movements. Everything he did seemed so graceful and proper that it made me look like a clumsy oaf. I watched as a fork of potato was lost behind closed, pink, full lips. My eyes traced the way his jaw moved as he chewed and they trailed down to watch his throat constrict slightly as he swallowed. I then connected every freckle he had, my eyes zigzagging at the ones strew across his cheeks and nose. His eye lids opened and closed with poise, eye lashes sweetly brushing the tops of his cheeks when he blinked.

"Fred, do you want anything more?" I softly shook my head as I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mother's voice. Everyone was a lot happier and the conversation flowed across the table normally again now that George and I had made up. Mum had taken my head shake as a no.

I glanced back to my twin. My feelings were rapidly growing stronger for him. The temptation was clawing ever more forceful in the back of my mind. I had started to get new feelings as the week went on. The further away from George I would get, the greater my desire for him seemed to grow. Now, I'm almost 17. I've certainly done _stuff_ before and woken up with this type of _stuff_ to do, but nothing had disturbed me more than the first time I'd woken up with _stuff_ to do because of my brother. It had been one of the most wonderful, pleasuring dreams, I'd ever had. I can still remember every last detail. When I woke up, however, I was swarmed with guilt and felt myself become disgusted with myself for my new fascination with my brother all over again.

No matter the fact that I'd wake up with _stuff_ to do, I'd never actually done this _stuff_ when it involved my brother. I'd usually just sneak across the hall to the bathroom and do whatever I could to solve it that didn't involve actually doing the _stuff._ Now the pressure was getting to become too great and my dreams only got worse and worse (or better and better depending on how you look at it). Now anytime I'm too close to him, my hormones begin to drive me insane until I either had to leave because of _stuff_ or I got as far away from my twin as possible before anything happened. One thing was certain; I'd never do _that_ because of my brother. At least, I'm going to try not to. These feelings were getting out of hand in a way that no one else had ever made me feel.

Now at dinner, sitting right next to him, I couldn't concentrate. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed away from the table. I excused myself and darted up the stairs. In our room I jumped up and down, will the _stuff_ to go away. I tried thinking of horrible things (naked Hagrid, mum and dad making out and even you-know-who in a leotard) all of them were ugly things and it began to work. All that was left was the remnants of shivers from the pleasurable feeling I had gotten. I really needed to get this under control. It's just still so new and still so exhilarating. The thought of loving my brother, someone forbidden, gave a thrill unimaginable. Maybe it's because I had a need for danger or an adrenaline rush or something.

"Fred?" I jumped when the door opened. George came in and closed the door behind him, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was just about to go back down." His eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher my feelings. I had to hold back a sigh of longing when I looked at him.

"You look really pale."

"I swear I'm fine." I said, moving towards the door.

"I know I promised, but will you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

"George…" I gave off in a warning tone.

"I'm just worried." I sighed heavily, showing my frustration.

"Really, I'm fine. You've just got to trust me." He nodded and let his head fall sadly. I just wished at that moment for nothing more than to grab him, tip up his face and kiss him roughly and passionately. To forget every one in the world and just make the most of the moment. Then I remembered why he was the forbidden fruit I longed for so much.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

That night was the worst night I could ever remember. We'd both fallen asleep peacefully in our beds, dozing lightly as small conversation about the Quidditch World Cup was passed between us, it being only two nights away, including this one. For the first time, everything seemed normal again. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the joke shop Fred and I planned to own one day. That's when things took a turn for the worst.

Both of us were standing in the middle of the shop and suddenly Fred dropped to his knees, one hand clutching at my shirt. I leaned down to try asking what was wrong but he just started to scream. It was awful. My dream self felt like crying. I tried to figure out what was wrong but now Fred had started to writhe on the ground with pain. His eyes rolling back and going completely white. It was scaring me greatly.

I shot up in bed breathing hard and clutching my chest. My breath came out shakily. I ran a hand through my dampened hair. Then I noticed Fred tossing and turning next to me. I got out of bed, trying to get past the jelly feeling in my legs, and made my way over to him. He was lightly muttering my name in a panicked tone. I gently shook him and he woke instantly, acting the same way I had. He looked over to me and sighed in relief.

"I think you and I had the same dream." I told him.

"Only opposite." He agreed, referring to the fact that in his dream I must've been the one suffering. "Do you feel like vomiting now too?" I nodded and sat down beside him.

"And my head hurts like the room is spinning." Fred swallowed and scooted over, pulling the sheets back with him.

"Are you coming to lay with me then?" he asked, a slight quiver rolled through his voice. I nodded before settling in next to him.

Our beds weren't really meant for two people. They were only built for one and we were stretching in thin now. Both of us had arms and legs that fell of the side but we still managed to make it work. Eventually we both got comfortable enough to daze off into a light sleep. This time I didn't dream of anything but seemed to hear Fred's voice off in the distance, my dream self trying to chase it down in the nothingness around me. I woke with a jerk again.

I now noticed that sunlight was barely peaking through the window. I also noticed that the bed had become roomier. I looked around me to find that Fred was not with me. I looked around a bit more and found that he was lying peacefully on the ground. I must've pushed him out of the bed. I laughed a bit and looked down at his sleeping frame. I pushed myself off the bed and stepped over him. I dragged the blanket off the bed and covered his slight body with it. If I had been able to I would have picked him up, but I was much weaker than it would seem. Fred is the one with all the strength. I padded over to my bed and collapsed on it. I fell into another light sleep, only this time I didn't have any bad dreams that clouded my thoughts.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

Friday was the slowest day of our lives. I could feel the excitement coming from everyone. Harry and Ron seemed like they were going to burst with the anticipation of the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny and Hermione tried to fit in with Harry and Ron by getting as excited about the actual Quidditch game but really they were more fascinated by the fact that most of the professional players were boys. I rolled my eyes at one of their conversations. Though I suppose I wasn't one to talk. If anyone knew all the thoughts going round and round in my head anyone would be sick of hearing about my brother. George and I were also really excited. We started saving up some of our money to by things at the game. We'd gone through the flyer about a thousand times and picked out things we wanted. We had enough for most things we'd be needing.\

The only other thing that was keeping us all from exploding from boredom was the fact that mum was working us all to death. I swear, The Burrow has never looked cleaner. I think by this point you could eat off the floors. At one point in the day two sprites found their way in. As everyone knows, Sprites can't fly and depend on their mothers for everything so it was a mystery as to how they'd gotten here, but if we didn't get rid of them soon their mother would become extremely irritated and send in tons of others. Let me just say, you don't want a ton of angry pixies at your house. They are quite violent little creatures and are extremely hard to catch.

"Over there!" Ron shouted and Harry tried to trap one under a pot. The stupid thing slipped under it. George was quick though he managed to grab hold of it in his hand. The thing struggled around and I came over with a little jar that had a hole for air at the top. Did I mention that the little bastards are very protective of each other? The sprites sibling launched itself at George and nipped him on the hand, letting the other one go. The chase was on again.

"Ginny, quick!" Ginny had grabbed a broom and began smacking the floor as they came at her. She squealed when one started to climb her leg and she dropped the broom shaking her leg around wildly.

"Hold still." Harry came to her aid and whipped out his wand. "Stupefy!" The thing was stunned for a bit and Ginny shook it off of her. Its sibling got angry though and started to launch itself at Harry. Who would have thought sprites could jump so high? Harry tried to pull a matrix and leaned backwards. The sprite managed to grab his glasses and yank them from his face before completely soaring over his head.

I reached out to grab it. It struggled in my grip. I wasn't sure how George managed to hold it as well as he did. These things were stronger than they looked. I had to grip it with two hands. Then the other one came off of Harry's spell and ran for me. George hurried over with the jar and I shoved it inside. He shut the lid and we high fived. This made its sibling livid though. It started to chase us around the room. George was about to step on it and just end it.

"Stupefy!" Everyone looked over to the door where Hermione stood with an astounded look on her face. "How dare you all!" She shouted, sending Ron an especially assigned glared. He darkened a shade or two and looked like a helpless puppy under her angered gaze. She quickly walked over to the sprite and picked it up. The spell wore off the little creature. It looked around a bit confused. When it noticed that Hermione was holding it we all expected it to go livid again. Instead it shocked us all by snuggling into her. George scoffed in disbelief and hid behind me slightly when it hissed at him. "This poor little creature! I can't believe you all did this to them! You see, all they need is a little compassion and they are harmless!" She roughly took away the jar from me that held the other sprite. It had its hands and feet pressed against the glass and a funny look crossed its face before it began to stupidly lick the jar. Hermione giggled at it and let it out. It settled gently in her arms. She gave a stern look before tossing the jar back to me. She angrily stomped away, making sure to send Ron another glare before taking the sprites calmly outside.

Everyone burst into laughter when the back door closed behind her. Ron had climbed on the counter, a bottle of water in his hand, ready to spray the things at any time. Harry was still on the floor. I was sure he hadn't seen what happened because his glasses but he could obviously imagine how Hermione acted. Ginny was still curled up on the couch from when the sprite tried to crawl up her leg. George and I was still standing in the same spot as we'd been when Hermione came in.

"She's got a right temper." Ron said jumping off the counter. That's when the door swung open and Hermione came back in.

She walked over to Harry and helped him up, giving him his glasses that the sprite had stolen. He blinked a bit after he put them on again and thanked her softly. She swept a glare over the room, except at Harry (who once again could do no wrong), and stormed up the stairs, her bushy hair sweeping behind her. I looked at George to find that he'd looked at me. We both were in agreement that Hermione was obviously cracked.

Everyone went back to normal after that scene. We all continued to clean the house. After everything that was anything was cleaned we all tried to find things to do. Ginny went to practice spells with Hermione and George and I sat down to play Wizards Chess with Ron and Harry. In the end Ron was banging his head on the table because both of us kept beating him. Harry played me once and won and he played George once and lost while Ron played all of us and lost. Harry tried to assure him that He lost to him because he was 'such a good teacher' but not even Ron bought that one. We were on what felt like game number thirty by the time that dinner rolled around.

The table bustled on about what the game would be like, who we thought would win and about the different players. Ron was fawning over the seeker Krum when Errol dropped in and turned over a jug of pumpkin juice. Dad plucked the small note out of his beak and shooed him away. The bird flew off again after taking a piece of bred from Ron's plate. Ron cursed at the bird before shutting the window angrily. Everyone watched as Dad's eyes traced over the words on the piece of parchment.

"Ah!" He exclaimed excitedly. "My friend caught word that we were all going to the cup! Molly you remember Amos Diggory?" Mum got quite excited at this and came to read over his shoulder. Her face lit up.

"And he's going!"

"And bringing his boy too!" That's when dad turned to George and I. "Boy's you know Cedric Diggory?" We both nodded, having heard of him once or twice around school. He was in Hufflepuff and in our year. Though I must say, he looks a bit too pale, quite like a vampire **(2)**.

Soon it was time for bed. George and I picked out our clothes for the morning, knowing that we'd be getting up early, we didn't want to have to do too much knowing our brains would be dead. We then climbed into our beds and talked about the awaiting game until we both fell into a deep, calmed sleep. It was the first time we'd both been completely relaxed and laid back since that time on the stairs.

**A/N:**

**1:**

**George is so oblivious, how could anyone NOT know what Fred was doing…duh!**

**2:**

**LOL! I couldn't help it, it just needed to be done!**

**Alright, so tell me what you thought. I was trying to fill up as much space as possible because I want the world cup to be in its own chapter! Almost 4,000 words for this chapter!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Sour truth

**A/N:**

**I got a lot of good feed back for the last chapter so I made this chapter special for all the people who are loving this story because I LOVE trying to take the scenes from the movies/books It makes me really happy because it's like a challenge! I hope you like it too!**

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

That morning we were woken extremely early by our mother. Why she was so perky in the mornings was a mystery to even the Sun and shall forever make every late-riser want to kill her. The sun hadn't even come up yet! Fred was shook awake first then it was his complaints mixed with mum's voice that woke me. Fred was complaining and pulling his pillow and covers over his head, trying to drown out mum. I slowly drug myself out of bed and went over to where Fred was desperately trying to stay asleep and mum was still bugging him about getting up. I shooed her away silently by waving my arms at her, not able to use actual words yet. I waited until she'd completely given up before I commenced trying to get Fred up.

"Fred, world cup, jokes, shopping. Ngh." I mumbled incoherently as I began trying to get dressed. Fred still managed to understand me. He stumbled out of bed; one eye still closed and grabbed his clothes before making his way across the hall to the bathroom. I sighed when I realized that he was_ still_ acting weird about that.

After taking a long time getting dressed from trying not to fall back asleep, we both made it out of our room and to the top of the stairs. Fred took to leaning on me sleepily. I noticed that he'd not properly dressed. I was more of a morning person than Fred was so it was only natural that my energy was already starting up while he still seemed half asleep. I helped him finish his dressing by turning his shirt around and actually putting one arm through each sleeve rather than have two arms in one sleeve.

"No sun." He mumbled against me.

"Well he's not up yet." I said to him in a teasing voice.

"Can't open eyes."

"It's okay, there's nothing to see. Mum and dad are making out wildly, Ginny and Hermione are doing an Irish jig Ron's in a Speedo and Harry's running around naked." I said, sarcastically patting his head. His eyes shot open and he stood up straight.

"Oh my god! I'm never going to be able to close my eyes again!" He complained, smacking me playfully on the arm before starting the small trip down stairs.

"Ron! Ronald!"

"Bloody hell!" Came from Ron's room and I knew mum had sent Hermione to wake Harry and Ron.I rolled my eyes and followed Fred.

Mum asked us on our way out if we were taking any jokes with us. After denying it, she found out we were both lying and took away all of our things that were hidden so well into our clothing. Mum had merely kissed us on the cheeks and given us some wrapped up toast and bacon (which Ron completely devoured) and sent us on our way. Dad seemed way to chipper for his own good, the rest of us following behind him yawing, some still finishing their dressing. We were all tired of walking as soon as we got to the field where Fred and I had fallen asleep a few nights ago. Fred seemed to remember that too because he had been looking at the spot where we'd woken up and then turned to smirk at me. Mum never had caught us for staying out all night.

"How much further?" Ron complained. Hermione only responded to this by scoffing and moving from his side to Harry's so she was no longer standing by him.

"Oh, Ron, get used to it, we've got a bit of a journey left. Besides, you're all too young to apparate!" He piped back cheerily.

"I wished we'd taken brooms." I faintly heard Ron whisper to Harry.

I glanced at Fred to find him yawning and trying to cover it with his hand. I huffed and walked a bit closer to him. He perked up right away but seemed to move away slightly from me. I mentally rolled my eyes, not sure why he was acting so weird. I swear it though, one day soon I would find out what was going on!

After walking for many, many more miles, chatting between each of us as we all began to wake up slightly and even having a few early morning spats, we began to slow to a stop. Dad instantly looked like he would go insane with joy as another man across the way from us began waving like a maniac to us. We all began rushing over to them, though none of us really sure why we were rushing.

"Amos! Goodness! How have you been, old chap?" Dad said to the man as fast as he could, even though he was obviously out of breath from the rushing.

"I've been swell!" Ah, yes, old man talk. They use words like _old chap_ and_ swell_. Oh the age we now live in…

Suddenly a branch from one of the trees over head creaked. Everyone looked up but I couldn't see anything but leaves. There was another crunch of wood. Before anyone knew what was happening a person was coming at us from above. He landed next to father's friend, Amos, looking rather pale. At once Fred and I shared a glance and we knew who he was. This was vampire-boy. Cedric Diggory.

"Ah! This strapping young man must be Cedric!" Dad cheered, reaching out and shaking his hand. "I'm sure that you know my boys, Fred and George, and certainly you must know of Harry, Ron and Ginny." Dad said, pointing to each of us (except Fred and I because he didn't want to mix us up) and he included Harry like he were a Weasley himself, which he pretty much was.

"I've heard of you all, but we've never had the pleasure of meeting, really." He shook hands with each of us, saving Fred and I for last.

"Gred." I almost snickered and ruined the joke but held it as he came to me.

"Forge." He gave us both weird looks, everyone around us but his own father laughing.

"Pay no mind to them, Cedric, they are quite the pranksters as I'm sure you've heard." He only nodded and became silent again.

We then took the rest of the trip to the top of the ahead hill. We both noticed Ron's angered glare as Hermione began to try striking up a conversation with Cedric. Our little brother then went to make silent seethes to Harry who only rolled his eyes when Ron wasn't looking. Finally we'd made it to the top.

The only thing that was strewn on the grassy hill was a lone boot. Fred and I instantly perked up, knowing what the item was right away. Hermione was the first to reach it, taking her place around it and putting her hand to it. Ron followed her, glaring at Cedric as he took a spot on her other side. Amos, dad and Ginny around Cedric and Ron. Fred and I began to take our spots, but stopped when we noticed Harry just standing there, confused.

"Why are they all standing around that mangy old boot?" Fred clapped him on the shoulder as I took my place next to Ginny.

"That isn't just any mangy old boot, mate. It's a portkey." Fred got down beside me and also touched the boot.

"What's a portkey?"

Amos began to count us down. I heard dad yell at Harry to take his hold on the boot. As soon as Harry touched it the world around us began to spin wildly, I could faintly see the land around us change from the foggy cloud we seemed to all be spinning in. I closed my eyes tightly and felt warmth against me but couldn't decipher what it was at the moment. I began to feel sick with my legs kicking wildly behind me.

"Let go kids!" I heard dad shout to us.

"What?" Came Hermione's voice.

"Let go!" So we did.

I felt the fabric of the boot slip past my finger tips and was suddenly rushing towards the ground heavily. I heard Harry and Ron shouting. Then came Hermione's screech, Ginny's following soon after.There was the heavy sound of thuds before I finally hit the ground. I 'oofed' when I hit the grass, hitting my head rather hard. I slowly opened my eyes to see that there was no more spinning and no more foggy cloud. Now it was just the grey sky of somewhere in England.

I looked around me as I began to sit up, still feeling the warmth of something else attached to me. I blinked a few times and saw my hand laying gently in the grass with an identical one attached to it. I looked up at Fred who'd just sat up and he noticed too. He pulled his from mine, and lightly blushed from what I was guessing embarrassment for reaching out for his brother during all that.

Out of the sky came dad, Amos and Cedric, swinging their legs like they were riding a bike as they gently landed on the ground. Dad mumbled something about clearing our sinuses and began the rounds to help everyone to their feet. Fred and I helped each other. I looked around to see that Cedric had gone straight to Harry, offering a hand to help him up. He smiled slightly as Harry took the offer and was pulled to his feet.

I looked to Fred and narrowed my eyes at his turned back, trying to decipher even more of his weird behavior around me. I gave up though when he returned to my side and we began to walk with the others. It was only a short distance up the hill. As soon as we got to the top, the fun and excitement took hold.

Tons of tents were set up on the land. All of them had some sort of symbol that represented which team they were rooting for to win. Green for Irish mixed with the red for Bulgaria. People were spread all around, setting up camp and fetching the needed tools for staying over the night. Wizards and Witches zoomed through the air on brooms, tossing around a few of the less dangerous balls involved in the game of Quidditch.

We followed dad around a while longer as we made our way through the camp, eventually loosing Amos and Cedric Diggory when they parted for their own camp. When we reached our tent, Harry looked baffled. It seemed to be a worn down piece of sheet on twigs from the outside. Fred and I happily ducked in and smiled when the most amazing tent unfolded in front of our eyes. The cloth of the tent dipped down then pulled back up in several places and spread out, enlarging the entire thing to look almost the size of a house with no bedrooms.

We both dashed for the two beds closest together, beating Ron there. We sat on them stubbornly and chuckled at his pathetic pouting. He huffed and pulled Harry off to the other side of the tent just as he had entered. Ginny and Hermione had already found their beds and no one dared go near the one that had a sign that it was dad's bed on it. After all, would you go near a bed that had _'unpack here and become grounded and sent home'_ written on it in bold letters? I don't think so.

After we were all set up we decided to split ways and go looking around the camp for a bit. Fred and I watched as Ginny and Hermione took off for some stands that had been set up that were selling jewelry while Harry and Ron set off some where to go on a Quidditch player hunt. I don't know how, but we were then pulled into a game of fake Quidditch with the wizards and witches that had been playing since we got here.

They let us borrow spare brooms to play with. We joined in happily as beaters. Really, we didn't have much to do since we weren't using the real Quidditch balls. We didn't even have clubs. Instead we had sticks that had yet to brake against the safe ball we were all playing with. Fred and I still managed to show off our skills as our schools' best beaters when the ball would come to close to someone, we'd swoop in and block it from them easily, yet they still thought we were amazing.

By the end it was almost night and just about time for the game to start. We all went back to the tent, Fred and I cleaning off from our game, and began getting ready for The World Cup! Hermione had decided to tie her hair back and it was a lot less bushy that way, it suited her more than her normal wild brown locks. Ron however seemed in a fit about it, though he wouldn't tell people that's what it was about. Apparently he liked her normal wild untamed hair. Seriously, they are both going to blow at the most random time and start making out. It would probably be the worst time possible, like in the middle of a war or something. **(1)**

Fred and I walked out of the tent and headed for one of the stands selling props. We bought what we could but also decided to bring something back for the others. I pulled an Irish hat down on Fred's head past his eyes playfully with a smirk. He smiled and put it on the proper way, declaring he wasn't ever going to take it off. We headed back to the tent just as the others were coming out. I handed Ginny an Irish hat and gave Harry a Bulgarian one. Hermione took an Irish scarf and Fred gave Ron his Bulgarian hat and binoculars. Everyone was really happy and chipper as we made our way down to the stadium. That's when we passed by Mr. Crouch who was smugly taking bets, Percy was behind him, scribbling all the information down madly. Fred and I shared identical looks and we branched off to go over to Mr. Crouch. In the end we had bet all our life savings that the Irish would win but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker would catch the golden snitch. He then turned to Percy whom was tutting at our foolish actions.

"Did you get all that Weatherby?" Both of us had to bite our lips from keeping ourselves from laughing.We headed back to the rest of the group, winking at Harry when we noticed he'd seen us make a bet.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

So far I hadn't done anything stupid around George and I was planning on having it stay that way, especially since I was trying to convince him that I was just fine and acting exactly the same as I had before these feelings came up. It was extremely hard though, what with grabbing his hand and him being so playful with me when we bought all of the hats and stuff.

Anyways, we had just gotten to the entrance of the stadium, everyone practically shaking with excitement. We were let through and escorted to climb up the stairs that led up to the very top of the stadium. I followed behind Ron and the rest of the group. I began to grow more self conscious as the steps got steeper and steeper, knowing George was behind me and was probably face to face with my arse by now.

We finally made it to one set of the landings. Here everyone was gathered around the end railing that lets you look down below. Dad, Harry and Hermione were all standing right next to the railing, making sour faces as they looked down. I went over to them to find what they were staring at. They had every right to be making sour faces too. Below us was Lucious Malfoy and his disgusting son Draco Malfoy. Both were pure-blooded wizards who thought they were better than everybody and everyone. They had long LIGHT blonde hair that almost made them seem as if they were of the Veela species.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." One of the people from our group had probably asked how high we were going. I felt George come up behind me and move a piece of hair from his face. Lucious and his son continued on the way they were going, Draco Malfoy sputtering off more nonsense.

"Father and I are in the ministers' box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

"Now, now. Don't brag, Draco. There's no need with these people." I rolled my eyes and turned away, Harry grabbing Hermione lightly by the shoulder to also steer her away from them too. We all stopped and looked back angrily as Lucious trapped Harry by having his snake wand catch the end of his jacket. Dad looked furious as Harry tried to pull his jacket's end out from under his wand. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you, while you can."

He released Harry just as I saw dad reach for his own wand. He returned it to the inside of his coat and ushered us up the stairs further. We met up with Amos and Cedric on our way up again and they seemed to be going to the same spot as us. We followed them all the way up to the very top row of stands. Amos and dad took the end, then Cedric. I followed vampire-boy, George shortly after me. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny squeezed past us to take the middle. George leaned over the rail a bit to get a look down. I wanted to grab him because he looked as if he would tip over the side and fall. I restrained and impatiently waited until he straightened back up again to calm my nerves.  
As soon as he straightened up, brooms with the famous Quidditch players zoomed between Ron and I one by one, leaving behind a trail of painted green and white all cheered as George and I took turns naming each of their players. Then in a glare of light, what was made up of tons of tiny fireworks, danced a jolly Irish looking man, perhaps a leprechaun. Harry and Hermione laughed together at this, Ron adjusting his binoculars for the game. All of the Irish players rode their brooms until they faced their fire worked dancing man. George announcing the arrival of the Bulgarians rung through my head. I watched as all of the Bulgarian players rode through the Irish firework man and it exploded in a ray of red and slight green.

"WOW!" All of us cheered together, leaning back as the sparks came right to us.

All of the Bulgarians gathered across from the Irish, except one that flew around away from his team, doing neat little tricks to show off on his broom. He returned to a normal sitting position and rode to the middle of the stadium. He rose on fist in the air and whooped at the cheering crowd.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked from Ron's other side.

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world!" George provided and continued watching the man fly around the entire stadium, each of the stands turning to act as a giant screen with his flying on it. The player on the screen stopped as the real thing did, a flag coming down behind him with his name on it.

"KRUM!" George and I shouted together, high fiving after as Hermione and Ginny broke into girly screams and squeals while the rest of the guys clapped and hooted for him. The crowd went almost silent as Krum went to join the rest of his team.

"Good evening!" A voice boomed out over the stadium. "As minister of magic, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you all to the Quidditch world cup!"

The crowd erupted again. Soon we were all just waiting for the rules to be explained and done with until the game started. Through the entire thing I snuck glances at George freely; knowing he'd be too occupied by the game to see, or, if he did see, then I could just smile and we'd high five or something. Everything was going perfectly. We were all cheering and whooping and our voices were just starting to go as the game ended. George and I were most happy because we'd been right! The Irish won but Krum had been the one to catch the snitch. A one in a million shot. We'd get our entire life savings and plus some back! We could finally start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, our jokes shop. We'd picked the name out a long time ago, deciding on it instantly. We were all happily cheering and marching and high fiving our way back to the tent to settle for the night, ready to begin our after Quidditch celebration.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~ **

Our tent was alive with noise after the game. All of us were dancing and singing and cheering and hollering. It had been one of the best nights we'd ever have together and we were all really hyper and cheerful. In fact, some of us were even in such a good mood they felt that it was the time to make a move. Ron was over by Hermione, attempting to flirt with her as she searched for her night clothes. He was leaning on one of the poles that held up our tent. She, however, wasn't even paying attention to Ron's attempts. Instead she was constantly busy with something else.

"So, that was a good game, huh?"

"Yeah, brilliant!" Hermione said, digging through a bag. "Besides all Quidditch players are quite attractive." She cooed as she reached under her bed for another bag.

"Well, you know, I think I might try out for the Quidditch team this year…" Ron was tracing imaginary lines on the pole now as he nervously muttered the sad attempt at impressing her.

"Really? I would think you'd need a bit more muscle for that." Ron's face instantly dropped. Hermione just continued her search, as if she hadn't even realized what she said.

"Well, your hair looks terrible today!" Ron said stubbornly, finally getting Hermione's full attention as her hand flew to the back of her head where her brown hair was pulled into her ponytail.

"At least it's not as bad as ALL of your looks!"

"Oh, they're that bad, are they?"

"Frankly, You're hair's gotten too long and you look as if all that eating has gained you a few pounds." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well I do suppose I'll never live up to one of the _attractive _Quidditch player standards you have then!" Ron shouted at her and she stood to try to be at eye level, but failing when the top of her head came to just below his eyes.

"No, in fact you're the most disgusting, vulgar, idiotic excuse for a human there could possibly be!"

"Well, you're a no good book worm that's so conceited and has her nose so far in the air she wouldn't know a good looker if her came up and started snogging with you!"

Really there should have been popcorn for the show. Ron stomped away angrily as Hermione began to tear through all of her bags, tossing her items everywhere around her. Next pair up for the night was Harry and Ginny. We all know that our little sis is into Harry, but truthfully he really doesn't seem all that interested in her.

"So, that was a pretty good night, huh?" Ginny sat next to Harry on his bed. He nodded and offered her one of the muggle chocolates he'd bought at a store when dad took him out with him once.

"It was amazing up there!"

"Yeah! Oh, Harry you've got chocolate on your cheek…" Harry attempted to reach it with his tongue but it wasn't long enough to reach the dark spot she'd been talking about. She giggled at the stupid look Harry took on with his tongue out and moved to clean it from him. She caught his eyes and they held that gaze for a long time, Harry looking grateful to her, like you would look at a mother, while Ginny had a look of great longing.

I shook my head and was glad that no one around here liked me. It would probably ruin the entire night. I glanced to Fred to find that he was looking at me. I smiled to him and he blinked a few times before returning it. That's when dad came back into the tent with wood and water for everyone. He was bending over the fireplace in the center of the tent and trying to light it when the rest of us gathered in the middle of the tent. We were all talking and somehow Fred and I ended up dancing as everyone chanted as fireworks from the people who'd supported the winners went off in the background. Dad blew out his match and went to go have a look.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind!" Ron said, stepping onto a foot stool to tower over us all. Fred and I began to chant Krum and spread our arms wide as we imagined Krum 'riding the wind' like a bird would. "He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!" He said, but obviously instantly regretted it, remembering how Hermione was practically drooling over him before. That's when Ginny came into play too. She walked over to Ron with her Irish Flag around her shoulder.

"I think you're in love Ron!" She said, patting his arm as she passed.

"Shut up you!" He said down to her. That's when I grabbed one of Ron's hands and leaned with it as if howling at the moon.

"Viktor I love you!" I cooed to him, receiving a glare as Fred took his other hand.

"Viktor I do!" He snatched his hands away from us just as Harry, who was leaning against one of the poles holding up the tent, joined in too.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Fred had gone and was looking at the entrance to the tent as I smacked Ron playfully with a pillow.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said, taking another step towards the front of the tent. I simply shrugged and tossed the pillow at Harry. That's when dad burst back in. He looked in a right panic.

"All of you stop. It's not the Irish!" We all stopped immediately, Fred coming to stand next to me. "Fred, George!" We were instantly alert, hearing the panic in dad's voice. "I want you to take Ginny and get as far away from here as you can! Ron, Harry, Hermione you all stick together and get away from here as well, I'll meet up with you later! Go, now!" With that we were pushed out, not even having time to grab our bags.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

The large crowds of people pushed and shoved in every direction as they attempted to get away from whatever was going on. Little kids were screaming and adults were panicked and trying to keep as much order as possible while still pushing and shoving at us. At first I thought I'd lost everyone else but then I felt warmth applied to my right hand. I looked over to find that George had grabbed me and he had Ginny with his other hand, looking around swiftly as he tried to figure out which way to go. I was really trying to control my urges right now and pulled them through a different way of the crowd. Ron, Hermione and Harry following. Soon though the crowds got more violent, separating some of us. I managed to hang onto George and he hung onto Ginny. In the distance I could hear Ron and Hermione's voices from in the same direction as they yelled out to Harry, who'd obviously gotten separated from them.

I didn't have much more time to worry about them as the three of us came to a dense forest-like area. We went further in until the crowds started to get thinner and everyone was stopping to rest. George, Ginny and I decided to stop also, only a bit further from the rest of the people. We found a patch of slightly softer ground that was padded scarcely by clover. Ginny seemed worried and she'd begun shaking. I pulled her over to settle in between George in an attempt to keep her warm. For a while we all just sat there, wondering what was going on. Fireflies zipped around us, leaving the essence of shapes behind as they flew around us. Eventually Ginny had fallen asleep.

"George, do you think dad's okay?"

"I hope so, Fred. I think everything's okay tho-" But he was cut off by a flashing green. Through the tree tops above us, I could make out some sort of symbol. It was green and formed a human type shape…a skull…and a weird tongue. It seemed to hit us both at the same time what the symbol meant. It was the dark mark, the mark only death eaters wore in case they needed to call on you-know-who. George and I looked at each other.

"You were saying?" I asked sarcastically with a hint of nervousness in my voice. He gave me a worried glance but we were silent otherwise. I wiggled down a bit so I was cuddled closer to Ginny, George doing the same as we both attempted to keep ourselves warm as well as our sister.

My eyes cracked open to a foggy light as I heard my name being called lightly. I sat up, causing my sister, who'd taken to sleeping against my chest, to stir. George had also sat up, hearing his name being called from a distance. I brought one hand up to rub my eyes as I looked around. I then remembered that we'd stayed outside because of the riot that seemed to have passed now. The sun was just barely creeping up to become hidden behind clouds and tree tops

"Fred, George! Thank goodness, I've been calling out for you for the last three hours!" Dad said as he came towards us. George and I still weren't awake so we didn't respond. Dad bent down to lightly pick up Ginny's sleeping form. I almost whimpered at the loss of warmth as Ginny's limp and fragile body left mine. The forest had gotten so cold. "Alright, I'm going to take Ginny back to camp, make sure to come back soon, we have breakfast going and then we are going to head back home.

We waited until dad had left before getting up. As I stretched I heard small pops emit from my back from sleeping against a tree all night. George ran a hand through his hair and already appeared to be waking up. I watched wide-eyed as he stretched some more, his shirt rising a bit to reveal part of a flat stomach. I turned away quickly before he got the chance to find that I was watching him.

"So?" I heard him ask as he came to stand next to me as we walked back.

"So…what?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head as we walked. He stopped walking. I turned back to find him standing there with a very serious look on his face.

"Fred, you've got to tell me what's been going on with you!" I rolled my eyes at him and groaned.

"George, I told you that I don't want to tell you. Everything's been better now hasn't it? Everything gone back to normal." He shook his head and I suddenly felt very defensive.

"No it hasn't! You don't like to change around me, you don't want to be near me for long periods of time, when you are near me you always find a way to be right next to me, you've been putting as much space as possible between us, it feels like you ignore me at times and I just miss my old brother!" His words stung to my core. Not because his words were mean, but because he wanted something he could never have. I knew how that felt. He wanted his old brother, who was gone the moment these feelings arose for him. I want my old life back but that went away the second I had to start controlling the urge to jump him every chance I could get.

"I know how you feel and trust me, it'll only make things worse if you know!" I tried turning away again but he stopped me, coming around me and facing me.

"Please! I know it's hurting you not to say anything! I can see it when you look at me! The worst part is that…it's starting to hurt me too. I feel like we're growing apart when all our lives we've done nothing but be together. Two halves of a whole connected. I just need to know! If you don't tell me then I'll go to everyone, mum, dad, Ginny, Ron, and everyone else too! I'll make you tell me! Please! We've never kept secrets from each other and I don't want to start now!" I took a deep breath and backed away from him.

"You really want to know?" He nodded and I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them slowly as the words formed at the tip of my tongue, ready to tell him everything, ready to ruin my life as I know it. Ready to give up what happiness I have. Ready to risk everything important in my life. My brother, twin, best friend. My family, house and other friends.

"Fred…" He urged me on.

"I-I like you." It came out as a whisper but seemed to echo around us. That's when his face broke out in amused confusion.

"I bloody well hope so, I'm you're brother after all!" I shook my head to clear it and took a step forward, grabbing George's shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes.

"No. That's not what I meant." He blinked and I could practically see the gears turning to get the light bulb to light.

"Fred what on earth is going on?" He was beginning to show signs of panic and disbelief.

"Well," I took another deep breath. "I think you should know that I love your eyes and your hair and pretty much everything about you I can't stop thinking about you all day long and when I see you or touch you I get butterflies and my words get all jumbled up and I think you're really smart and funny and I just wanted to say that I loved you!" By the end I was panting hard and it felt like a thousand heavy bricks had been lifted from my shoulders. The words had come out quickly but I could tell that he was still able to decipher them. His eyes went wide, the light bulb now shining brightly and he stepped away from me. I just realized the damaged I must've permanently caused him. He doubled over and just sat there on the ground, eyes roaming but not really seeming to see anything. His hair blew slightly in the wind and I dropped beside him, hopping that in some way he'd understand or work with me or understood even if he didn't return the feelings. I let my head cradle in my hands when I realized that I screwed up big time even though I'd known he wasn't ready to hear it yet. Crap!

**A/N:**

**Whew! That took a LONG time! Well, it felt long to me but technically I finished half of it just now so it really didn't take that long!**

**1:**

**LOL I had too, it was just came to me and I was like 'oh, so ironic!'**

**Most important! What did you think of the end of the chapter? I was going to put it in the next chapter but I decided to give it another little push and add it, especially since this chapter is a special one! Let me know if you thought it was too early to add that in or if it was just right.**

**I got to a little over 6,000 words! Wow, 13 pages!**

**Review and send love to get a free virtual cookie! Don't worry I only bite on Thursdays! ^_-**


	5. Rich agreement

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

We sat there for what seemed like centuries. The wind blew wildly around us but it didn't seem to affect either one of us. George had gone from sitting to standing, to leaning, to bending to sitting again. Every time he moved I would get nervous, trying to think of what he was going to say. The expression on his face never changed. It was blank, no emotion, as if he had no thoughts about this at all. If it weren't for the shifting I would've though he wasn't thinking about it.

He was now back to sitting, staring at the ground. His bright red hair soared wildly around his shoulders as the breeze ran through it. It made him look like an angel. I felt my own hair blowing around but I was sure it looked far from angelic. More pathetic than anything. It felt a few more hours passed as George took his time to finally look at me. Mostly there was confusion covering his eyes, but deeper on there was something else, something greater. Filling in the small gaps that confusion didn't reach to was a look of disgust. I felt my heart tighten and my throat felt like it was closing.

"WHAT?!" I flinched. The first thing he'd said to me was a shouted word of mixed emotions.

"I-I don't really know any other ways to say that I like you…" I mumbled quietly. He stood and came over to me.

"You l-like me?" I stood up too, both our heights matching perfectly with each other at 6'3. **(1)**

"Yes…" His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to search for any hint of a joke in my eyes. He backed away, shaking his head and mumbling curses under his breath.

"No, no, no! Why the hell would you do this?!" He clutched his head as it shook back and forth. Something inside me snapped when I heard his words. They came out sharp like daggers. He was implying that this was my fault. That I had even the slightest choice in the matter.

"It's not my fault I fell for you! Hell, you might as well have bloody tripped me; I fell so hard and quickly! I didn't get a choice in the matter, either! I tried to make the feelings go away!" I walked towards him, feeling very defensive now.

"This started on the stairs didn't it?!" He said, trying to get further away from me. I just walked further up to him, refusing to let him control this situation.

"Yes, it was around then that it started."

By now he was stopped by a tree. I took my chances and get right up next to him. My face was closer than it had ever been to his, our bodies only separated by a small gap. Up close you could see that small sparkle that filled his eyes and could see every freckle, even the ones that were too small to see from far away.

"Fred, please, you're making me uncomfortable!" He said trying to slip past me. I just narrowed my eyes and got slightly closer, still not touching him.

"You wanted to know and this is what you get for being curious! Do you have any clue what you've been doing to me lately?" I could hear the desperate tone in my voice as I closed my eyes and just breathed. I breathed to keep a cool head, to try clearing my thoughts and most importantly, just to breathe in George, this being the closest I'd gotten to him in a long time.

"Fred! This is wrong! It's sick! It's gross! It's unnatural!" He tried to reason with me.

"George, I understand that you don't feel the same but you can't tell anyone-"

"I won't!"

"And you can't look at me any differently than you did before! I don't know what I'd do if you didn't like me anymore!" With that I closed the distance between us.

I didn't kiss him or even use my lips at all. **(2)** I just simply pulled us both into an embrace. I held him, feeling all my emotions rising. Soon they spilled over and I was trying not to make too much noise as I cried into his shoulder, also enjoying his warmth. As soon as he realized I was crying, he brought an arm up to gently pat my back. Even though I could tell that my pleads for him not to treat me any differently wouldn't work, he still felt brotherly towards me. George was my brother before anything else and that over powered all disgust at the moment. It didn't last long though as he began to shift against me uncomfortably.

"Um, Fred, can you please let me go?" I gave a last good squeeze to him and retreated back. He sighed slightly and shivered. "I won't tell anyone." With that he headed off quickly towards camp.

I let myself drop when he'd gone. I leaned against the tree and poured out all that I was feelings. I let out all of what was bottled up and all of the new emotion that had risen. I knew that things would be different between George and I now that he'd found out, even if he said it wouldn't be different. Now every time I'd have to face my brother I'd also have to face the cringes he would make when my eyes were on him, the flinches if I ever touched him, the panicked looks he'd get when he thought I was too close, and the worst, the normal look of brotherly love in his eyes going out and being replaced with disgust. I'd have to face all of this until he either couldn't help but tell someone or when I couldn't take it any longer and decided to end it.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I was met with curious gazes as soon as I'd reached back at our camp. On the way to the tent I felt like everyone was watching me; that every knew. I felt so…dirty. Now I knew why Fred had been acting weird. Why he'd tried to get closer to me, why he changed in the bathroom, why he woke up like he was trying to hide something in the mornings. I shuddered at that last one, wondering how many times he'd done _that_ while thinking of me. His brother. His twin. His best friend.

Everyone was wondering where Fred was and all I did was shrug, not trusting my voice. I was sure that if I opened my mouth to answer them then I'd blurt out everything and tell them all why Fred had been looking so terrible lately, why he was acting weird, what a disgusting disgrace he would be to the family at this moment in time. I couldn't believe it. My twin brother has a crush on me. I can't believe he actually thinks of me in that way. It's most creepy knowing that all he has to do to see me is look in the mirror.

I shuddered as I sat next to Ginny on a piece of log dad had pulled over. I couldn't help but wonder if it hadn't been me. What if Fred had fallen for Ginny or Ron or even Percy? How would they all feel? Would they accept him and try to get past this or would they shun him away and tell the rest of the family. Well, I'm sure Percy would tell everyone but I wasn't sure about the others. I didn't even know if they approved of gays nonetheless 'incest'.

Dad handed me a plate of food that had been cooked over the fire in front of all of us. I looked over to my other side. There was an empty space. Everyone had know that Fred and I would sit together. They'd made a point about it by leaving two open spaces right next to each other. After all, Fred and I did everything together. One of our motto's being 'what's one without the other'. I suddenly felt empty and lonely and cold without my brother next to me. We did everything together and weren't apart for more than ten seconds at a time. Where one goes the other follows. It was a packaged deal. You have one you get the other too. That's probably why dating usually never works for us. We always have to be near each other, it's just in our nature to be close, and most people don't understand that. If we date then we'd be spending more time than usual away from each other, do other things with out each other, and that just didn't feel right.

As if answering my call to loneliness, Fred came over just then. He'd been walking with his head down and hands stuffed into his pockets. Everyone greeted him and he began looking for his place to sit. When he'd seen the space next to me available, he started to search for another place to sit, but gave up when he found no others. He slowly sat down. I couldn't help but move slightly more towards Ginny. Fred noticed this and moved over more too, so he sat on the edge of the log. Dad tried to offer him food but he wouldn't take it. I looked down at my own plate and noticed how it had become mush from my disinterested stirring it around the plate to mix in with each other I set it down on the ground and hung my head in silence, knowing that Fred and I were getting more nervous looks. Finally dad broke the silence that had ensued over the group.

"Boys, is everything alright." I could only nod a slight, barely noticeable nod.

"Please excuse me." Fred said quietly as he got up and walked away, heading towards the area the Stadium where the Quidditch game had been held. I just watched him sadly retreat.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

The stadium was a lot quieter without anyone in it. I listened as my footsteps echoed against the metal railing. I made my way through the tunnels and out onto the field. It had been transformed. Obviously we'd had to change the field since it was in a muggle area. They had returned the long goal posts that looked like bubble wands and left a field that muggles used to play football. Really it was quite sad when it was empty and it seemed to reflect everything I was feeling.

The grass crunched against the bottom of my torn and ragged shoes as I walked around, not really meaning to end up anywhere in particular. The sky above loomed over with clouds that looked as if they'd given all the rain it could give, but still seemed like it was going to rain hard. I felt the same. I knew I wanted to cry some more but I was just too exhausted and I had given all I could give.

"Fred?" My head shot up just before I ran into the person that had decided to accompany me.

"Hermione…" I stepped back, giving us both some space after almost running her down. She had her bushy brown hair down again, letting it whip wildly around her shoulders. She pulled a strand away from her face as her warm brown eyes looked at me worriedly. She didn't ask me if I was okay but instead just moved forward and took us into a small embrace. I sobbed and sniffled lightly as I felt tears build up in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Fred, what's going on?" She steered us over to the metal bench that players sat on when they weren't playing. I leaned heavier against her but she didn't seem to mind.

"G-George hates me now…" Why was I being such a baby about this? Before this entire situation happened I hardly ever cried, now all I seemed to be doing was tearing up and crying my soul out. Well, you know what?! I was dead tired of crying like an idiot. I didn't want to be a full on emotional basket case as I walked through the halls of school, getting worried glances and evil mocks behind my back. My eyes were sore and my head felt stuffed up and pounded constantly.

"What happened? I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"I-" I stopped myself I was going to tell her everything at that moment, my guard down, but I realized that if my twin, my brother, my other half couldn't understand, how could she? "I just played an innocent prank on him and he was really mad…" I sighed out, not wanting to ruin everything she thought about the world in one second also. I just wouldn't be able to stand breaking two lives in one day.

"Is that all?! Fred, he's going to forgive you at some point-"But she was cut off by the sound of footsteps against the grass, coming straight towards us.

"Fred?" I shot up, sliding from Hermione's comforting embrace and stood fully to face my perfect mirrored other. I felt Hermione slide away from the bench.

"I'll leave you two alone, um your dad told me to tell you that we were all leaving soon…" She gave a weary look as she crossed the field and exited the stadium, leaving just George and I alone.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I gave him a questioning look as Hermione left. What had they been doing did Fred tell her. Did she think he was disgusting? No. She was holding him in a hug, that's not the gesture of someone hating you or being disgusted. Did he tell her and she actually accepted him for it?! Hermione had always been more of an understanding person, I just never had an idea at all that she could be _this_ accepting…

"Did you-" I started but was cut off when Fed seemed to have read my mind.

"No. I didn't tell her." I only nodded and looked at my feet, ruffling my hair with my hand. "Have you come to yell at me and be even more disgusted now?" I looked directly at him, walking forward so he knew that this was no joking matter. I watched his face change through different emotions that were easily shown through his eyes.

"You should know that, yes, it is a bit creepy and weird but I could never be mad at _you_ of all people. I just thought you should know that…I really would like to try making things go back to the way they were before-"

"God! Don't you understand that nothing is the same now?! Every second I'm near you this feeling is growing stronger and right now it's eating me from the inside out. Pretty soon I'm sure I'm going to burst and end up doing something stupid. I just know that I can't do this alone for long." He had begun pacing and he was going rigid, pulling at his red strands of hair. I noticed he was getting thinner and thinner with every skipped meal, his clothes starting to hang off of him loosely. I sat down heavily on the bench he and Hermione had been sitting on not too long ago.

"How the hell did all this happen?" I asked myself, leaning to rest my head in my hands, rubbing gently at the sides of my head where I attempted to relieve the headache that was beginning to form. How had Fred kept it a secret this long? I felt him sit next to me, taking on a similar position. I couldn't help scooting slightly away from him, lucky he didn't notice.

"Somewhere in all our jokes and laughs, I fell in love." I was petty sure my sharp intake of breath echoed loudly through the entire stadium. He'd just basically said that he loved me. Which he should, but in a completely different way than he was now. I shot up again, choosing to be the one to pace this time.

"This is never going to work, hiding all of this. How on earth did you manage this?"

"Try curling up in a corner and thinking about it for the entire night, then I'm sure you'll be where I am." He gave off sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Fred! We can't make this work at all can we. We can't just go back to being brothers, as you so insistently put it, and I _can't_ feel the same about you! No one would approve and they'd all think it was wrong!"

"Can't or won't?" I sent him a glare and he moved on. He stood up too and walked over to come right in front of me. I swear, the way everything is turning out, all we needed was a phone to ring and say that someone had died to make this the perfect soap opera scene. "Let's make it work, and prove them wrong. Come on George, just at least think about it." Of course he had to say the cheesiest line to possibly fit the moment.

"Fred! You're insane. I don't feel that way and that's final. Now, I promise that I won't shun you away and I can give you the chance where we try to act normal, just like before, but I need your help for that because telling them is not going to work at all!" I announced, pointing in the direction our camp was.

"Neither of us can get through this alone and neither of us wants to play on the other's side. I'm sorry George but I can't change the way I feel, you could if you actually tried and thought about it!" I noticed that he'd gotten considerably close to me.

"It's not that easy Fred! ! It's not like it is when we make decisions about stupid things like what our new product is or when we play a game. It's harder than that!"

"So let's flip a coin then! Heads we are together and tails we flip again!" I gave him a very harsh glare.

"Fred, this is serious."

"I'm sorry but…I can't change the fact that you're absolutely stunning."

"Oh, don't do that! That just sounds wrong coming from you! Besides I'm not a girl, I don't look stunning!"

Our argument on how to handle the situation went on for a long time more. Eventually we both lay in the grass of the field, totally exhausted and not looking forward to the trip home. Fred had finally agreed to at least try to act normal, after all what else could he do. I still felt completely revolted by the idea of Fred liking me and I was pretty sure it would be difficult to look at him the same, but I had to try and give a little effort too. Besides, even though I do see him a bit differently now, Fed is still my twin through and through.

**A/N:**

**I know it's not as long as the last one but it's because I was writing this during my math class while trying to solve perplexing proportions with weird variables at the same time.**

**Am I the only one who thinks it sounds cheesy (besides George) because it seems a bit rushed and…well…all around bad.**

**Should I re-write it or just continue how it is?**

**1:**

**This is actually their real height! Tall boys!**

**2:**

**Ha! You probably thought they were going to kiss! That'll come later though… *Sigh* how evil am I for making you wait for just even a simple kiss, but hey at least now we are getting somewhere!**

**Okay, so make sure to tell me if you think I should re-write this chapter or not and I also promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. sugar truth

**A/N: Yes, more angst my friends, but now it's from the other twin….ohhh the suspense….**

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I grimaced towards the sky. The clouds were wet with rain and loomed overhead gloomily. I sat in the field that was a bit away from the house. I'd come here a lot since we'd come back from the world cup. Mum had felt sorry for yelling at us about almost taking jokes to the game when she heard that there had been a riot so she's been treating George and me especially nice. I wondered if she'd treat me this nicely if she knew what was going on in my twin and my own life.

You see, George and I were keeping to our promises to act normally, but we were both stretching the limits thin. I still didn't eat much and I acted a bit off when we were around each other. George had also not been fully keeping his promise. He would try to get as far away from me as possible. When we were told to do something that required us both to be together he'd complain more than usual and try to get out of it. That's why I'd been spending so much time in the field. I wasn't going to force him to be with me any more than was necessary if he didn't want to be.

Right now I was reading (as shocking as that may be) a book Hermione had lent me about a man and woman who couldn't be together because their parents disproved. It was a muggle book called _Romeo and Juliet_. It was actually quite entertaining. Plus, it reflected some of my feelings. They couldn't be together because it was forbidden, just like how I felt for George was forbidden, and their parents disproved of their relationship, just like mum and dad would if I told them about how my feelings.

Remember how I said that I would die if I didn't tell George because the pain was too great? Well, now that he knows I can tell you that it hasn't gotten much better. I stuck in the small piece of parchment into the folded in spine of the book to mark my page and closed it, lying back in the grass and watching as lighting struck in the distance. Now the pain had built further in my stomach and through the rest of my body, making me feel tired constantly. I dragged slowly with most things I did and _gave_ me a depressed feeling. Even Ron was quicker than me in most things.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something happy. The only thing I could think of was from a short while ago. It was the memory of when we were all in the kitchen trying to get the sprites out of the house. It had been a good laugh when Hermione had come in with a totally infuriated look on her face. Then I laughed out loud when I thought of how one of them hissed at George. The look on his face had been priceless. Everyone except Hermione had been amused.

I really shouldn't be thinking ill of Hermione. She'd been the one person who'd been giving me a bit of hope around here. She may not have known what was going on but she noticed when it looked like I was about to break down completely. She was always there for the comfort and actually gave a laugh or two every once in a while. That was how I'd ended up becoming a bit of a book worm like her. She had become close to me lately and offered to help take my mind off things. She gave me my first muggle book called _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ which had been pretty good. I had worked my way up to the book I had now. I also learned that muggles were crap writers, but for some reason you couldn't tear away from their stories. It was like crack and had soon become my guilty pleasure.

The rest of the family could obviously still tell something was off about George and I but had decided against saying anything, which was probably for the best since I was sure the second one of them asked I would burst and tell them everything. I sighed as I felt a drop of water hit my forehead. I knew that if I didn't move now then I would end up getting caught in a terrible storm. Still, I made no move to get up, even as another drop hit the back of my hand.

I tucked the book behind me so I was laying on it, knowing that if it got wet then Hermione would be royally pissed off at me. I waited calmly with my eyes closed. Then it came. Water started coming from the sky, in a slow drizzle at first. That soon changed into a huge down pour. I was soaked within five minuets. I heard thunder clap in the distance not to far from me, then opened my eyes just in time to catch a bolt of lightning rip through the sky, illuminating the area around me. I stayed out here for a while, just watching as the light flashed and thunder clapped, getting drenched in the water that fell in heavy sheets from above.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I stared out the window at the heavy rain fall. I tapped my fingers against the table as I shifted nervously. Where had Fred gone? It was raining cats and dogs out there and he hadn't come home. I understand why he'd gone out, he'd been doing a ton of that lately, but I don't understand why he wasn't coming in from the rain. I leapt up from my seat at the table and hurried upstairs, hoping to find him with Hermione somewhere since he and her had been pretty close lately. I opened Ginny's room to find Hermione zipping up a hoodie and slipping the hood over her bushy brown hair. She turned and jumped.

"Oh, Fred, I was just going out to look for you." I smiled slightly.

"Funny I was just coming to see if _I_ was with you." She looked a bit puzzled but she worked it out rather quickly in her head.

"George." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. So you haven't seen Fred then?" I asked, leaning against the wall. She shook her head.

"I was just going to go out looking for him. Would you like to come?" I thought about this. If I did come and we found Fred then he might think I was coming to his rescues and get all mushy on me, but if I didn't go and found out later that something had happened to Fred then I'd hate myself forever.

"Yeah, I'll come." I went to get my own jacket and met Hermione downstairs.

She smiled and opened the door. The second it opened, a very angry crookshanks ran in soaking wet to the bone. The cats orange fur was sticking to its body and it dripped on the floor. The cat looked up at Hermione with angered distaste and hiss before starting to shake.

"Oh! My poor baby!" Hermione cooed, rushing to grab a towel and start to dry off the cat. "George I'm sorry but I have to tend to Crookshanks. You'll be fine looking for Fred?" I growled but managed to nod.

She'd set me up. I could tell by the smirk on her face as I closed the door behind me. She'd wanted just me to go out there and look for my twin. She was probably hoping that the issue between Fred and I would be worked out if we were alone. That's probably why she had been pushing us together lately.

At dinner she would sit as close as possible to the people around her and leaving only room for Fred and I to sit next to each other. She'd also leave as quickly as she could if we both walked into a room the other was in. She did other things but this was the lowest she'd sunk to. I wondered what she'd do when this didn't work either.

I stifled a sigh as I trudged out into the rain and mud. I already knew where I was going to look first. I began walking towards the field that lay a little beyond The Burrow. As soon as I got over a small hill I caught the sight of darkened red hair in the very middle. What on earth was he doing? He was just lying there in the middle of the field getting completely wet. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I watched his eyes widen as he saw me. He shot up; quickly covering what looked like a book under his shirt.

"George?!" I knew he shouted it but over the rain it came out as less than a whisper. The drops hit the ground with pounding force as it fell rapidly. His skin was so wet that there were no words to describe it. With his shirt pressing against his flat stomach instead of hanging around him loosely I could see that he was still growing just as ever skinny by the day. I really wished he would eat something. Better yet, I wish I'd brought him a jacket of his own. His eyes sparkled with intensity, idolism and…love.

"Come on." I mouthed to him, knowing that the sound wouldn't be heard anyways. He looked down a bit sad at the ground and followed me as we walked our way back home.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I crossed my arms as I walked through the door. Mum was instantly at our sides with towels and other things to wash and dry with. She insisted that WE take our clothes of at the door instead of dragging wetly through the house. I rolled my eyes and began stripping my shirt, knowing she only meant for us to go down to our boxers. As soon as she'd taken my shirt she reached out expecting Georges. Instead he was just standing there. His eyes shifted around and turned to me nervously. I looked at him pleadingly, but he seemed to mistake it for something else because his narrowed.

I rolled my eyes, handing mum my trousers and went upstairs to get the water for the shower warm. Behind me I heard mum asking George why he'd refused to undress right then, but he quickly covered his own tracks. I sighed and knew it was because he would feel uncomfortable being undressed around me…whatever. As I said, I wasn't going to push him to act normally. I was doing my best to keep my part of our deal and if he wanted to be the one to make it all crumble then fine.

I turned the water lever to the warm side and stuck my hand into the small stream of droplets to wait for it to heat up. Soon the cold jet became a warm one; I quickly stripped myself of my wet boxers and climbed in. I shivered under the warmth, noticing that I'd been numb from the cold. I relaxed and tuned out the world as I stood under the spray of water and let myself be guided through a claming journey in my mind.

Once I'd finished and became bored of the water, I turned it off and stepped out. I quickly scuffed up my hair with a towel to dry it and stuck it around my waist. I looked at my disheveled hair in the mirror and chuckled slightly before smoothing it a bit. I quickly padded across the hall to the bedroom. I pushed open the door to reveal George who was now fully clothes again. He must've taken a shower in the top floors bathroom. He turned around when he heard the door opened. As soon as he saw my almost naked form his hand shot to his eyes. I lifted an eyebrow and walked over to my dresser.

"Geez, you could've warned me!" He said, heading towards the door.

"Why? It's not like I came in stalk naked." I mocked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Well with all that's happened, I don't find it appropriate to-"

"APPROPRIATE?! God, George, we're bloody twins!" I shouted, my cheeks puffing up in anger.

"EXACTLY!" He retaliated my anger. "That's why this is so _wrong!_" he hissed that last part to me as if it had burned his tongue.

My eyes narrowed. I quickly grabbed the first pair of clothes I felt and slammed the drawer shut. I pushed roughly against his shoulder as I stormed past him, slamming the door to our room behind me, nearly missing his hand. I stomped up the stairs, still having the towel around my waist, pressing my clothing close to me. I knocked lightly on Ginny's door. I walked past her when she opened the door, ignoring her complaints about my appearance. I walked over to where Hermione sat on a chair, reading. She was lowering the book as I got closer. I grabbed her hand and she put the book on the desk quickly as I dragged her out. I faintly heard her tell Ginny she'd be back soon.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She complained when we reached the end of the hall. "Okay, first, which of you are you?" My lip quivered and eyes watered at the ends. "Oh, Fred, what's happened?" She moved forward, her smaller frame barely reaching the top of my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

Hermione really was a good friend, and she was quickly becoming a best friend. I doubted I'd have lasted any longer if it weren't for her. Ron didn't know how lucky he was. The git was probably going to lose her if he didn't make a move quickly. Even though she'd insisted I'd put my clothes on, she sat there with me and didn't ask a single thing but instead just comforted. By the end, when there were no more water works left and my eyes hurt from it all, she just sat there with my head in her lap as she ran her fingers through my now dry hair. It wasn't until mum called us all for dinner that we got up.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

Fred's eyes were red around the edges and Hermione kept looking over at him nervously. I knew that they'd been talking again. They were become a bit too close. Now it seems that she knows more about him than I do. Me, his own twin. Not that I was jealous…

I shook my head mentally and shoved a fork of meat into my mouth. Why were they getting so close anyways? I mean, I know that it was because we were having problems and stuff but he didn't have to get so close to her all the time. I bet he was starting to fancy her. Stupid girl with her long hair and caring eyes.

_What on earth was I thinking?!_ Why did I care anyways? If Fred and Hermione like each other then jolly for them, but why would that matter to me? I don't care. I don't care in the least. Nope…not one bit…at all…I mean, it was a stupid thought to begin with…I didn't care. No…not at all…

My throat felt dry and my head was all fuzzy. I felt dizzy and queasy. I glanced towards my twin, who was smiling at Hermione from across the table. I clenched my fists as my stomach tightened. I heard them both laugh at something that seemed to be an inside joke between just the two of them, leaving everyone else feeling confused. My heart pounded painfully and I couldn't take sitting there any longer. I pushed away from the table and bounded up stairs, making the exit I'd seen Fred make about twenty thousand times since this whole thing had begun.

It felt like my heart was right in my head, the pounding was so loud. I fell to my knees at the end of my bed. I breathed heavily as I leaned against it. This ache was getting extremely strong. It was almost like having a heat flash. My eyesight blurred at the edges slightly and everything was hot.

"George? George!" Fred exclaimed, walking through the door to find me like this. He'd rushed over, though there was no need, it was getting better. "Are you ok?" I nodded and smiled slightly at him. He looked relieved to say the least. The look he was giving me made it seem like I was a war veteran coming home for the first time. It was a look of pure love…_and I fell into it._

For the rest of the night I couldn't stop looking over at him. When we went to bed, I would take glances over at him, knowing well that he was also stealing looks at me. He was the first to fall asleep, so now I took full time staring. I watched his breathing pattern change from quick and sharp to slow and dull. It was mesmerizing to watch. I let my eyes slowly trail from the top of his head towards his body. I sighed and rolled over.

The second I hit the pillow I shot back up. My whole body shivered and goose bumps rose on my arms as I thought about what my past thoughts had been. I always hear or read about people who find these types of things out when it's been so obvious but I constantly think how stupid these characters are not to realize what's going on, but now that very thing was happening to me…at least I think it was. I'd been angry and disgusted at first, but without even realizing it the feelings changed to what seemed like jealousy. I couldn't believe what I was going to say, or think. I think I may be beginning to have feelings for my brother. My twin. My amigo. The person who's completed my entire life. It wasn't a for sure, but I knew that something was happening to me.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

That morning was the weirdest morning yet. First, George woke me up and told me to get a shower quickly. I tried to complain but he insisted. I was going to complain then I realized that he was finally talking to me normally again, so I went and took a shower. When I got out and dressed, George was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. He gave me a small smile as we went down to breakfast. We ate peacefully, Hermione giving me questioning looks. I just shrugged and enjoyed the moment of peace.

After that we wandered around the house aimlessly, only this time George had asked if I wanted to play Quidditch. I nodded my approval before he went to go get Harry and Ron. Hermione insisted on playing too, even though she hated sports. Probably to find to why there was a sudden change. We never did find anything. Mum gave us all lunch, which went pretty much the same as breakfast. After we finished eating dad said he was going into the muggle world for a while. I immediately got excited when he asked if any of us wanted to go. Hermione and I jumped at the chance, wanting to browse a muggle bookstore. George was the next one to flash to the chance. Ginny and Harry said that they wanted to go too. Ron had been more lenient about it but in the end decided to go with a little push from Hermione and Harry.

I decided to take my chances when we were out and try to ignore George as much as possible, give him a taste of his own medicine. I tried to hang around Hermione as much as possible as she handed me books she thought I'd like. The entire time George hung around me, looking rather annoyed with Hermione but otherwise being perfectly fine. We only shopped around for a while before dad drug us all back to the burrow. Hermione had gotten two new books and I'd gotten about five, not wanting to have to choose. As I said, it was a guilty pleasure.

I had been upstairs reading some of the new books, intrigued by the different stories. George was downstairs with Ginny, playing a weird game she'd found called _monopoly_, that she'd found in one of the muggle shops. Soon I was called down for dinner. As I got to the table, George stood. Everyone else sitting at the table looked at him funnily and I even raised an eyebrow at him. He sat when I did and we all began to eat. I was about to shovel in a fork of potato when I heard the soft familiar taps against the glass of the window. I looked over to confirm that it was indeed raining outside. I smiled. I knew what I was doing after dinner. I loved the rain. Did I mention that earlier? Well, anyways, I do. It's my favorite weather. It makes it easy to sleep because the sound was calming, plus I didn't mind being caught in the middle of a storm.

I quickly handed mum my plate and headed to the front door, grabbing my coat and slipping out into the damp night. It was only drizzling lightly, sprinkles of water gracing my clothes and the dirt with tiny spots of their remains. I walked for I don't know who long, eventually ending up back at the field. I sighed as I lay down in the soggy grass, ignoring the wetness that soaked through my clothing. The rain was beginning to pick up but it wasn't nearly as heavy as the other night. I looked around when I heard footsteps behind me, instantly reaching for the wand in my pocket. I relaxed slightly when George came over the hill and down to the field.

"Hey." He greeted. "I thought I saw you slip out of the house." I only nodded and looked at my shoes. He grimaced as he tried to sit down comfortably next to me. "Ugh, I hate this weather." Another thing about us that was different. George was perfectly happy when it was nearly a hundred degrees outside.

"So today was a pretty good day." I tried to make conversation. He hummed in agreement.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you about something serious?" my eyes widened slightly.

"'course you can."

"How did you feel when this," He gestured between us. "First started?" I blinked and went back to look at my shoes.

"Well, truthfully, it was, and still is, pure hell. I was sick at myself for feeling that way and I tried to put it down and ignore it, which only made it worse. Then you started to butt in and it magnified about ten thousand times. I hated myself for feeling this way and I hated you for making me feel this way. Though, at the same time I was nervous and happy, like a giant adrenaline rush whenever I was around you. It's…magical." I finished. When I realized what I'd admitted I bowed my head to attempt to hide the blush that had set up camp of my cheeks.

"F-Fred I…I think I-" He cut himself off with a sigh. My head had shot back up and I was staring intensely at him.

"Yeah?" He looked up and our eye met. Blue on blue. Everything around us went blank, leaving just us to sit there. I traced his freckles with my eyes, three of them on his lower cheek making a seven form. I barely noticed how close we'd gotten to each other.

Our breath mixed together, creating one warm stream. He smelled of cinnamon and rain. As if he'd eaten a rain mint, if there is such a thing. I'd have to remember that to see if we could make something for our future joke shop. Everyone should be able to smell that scent. It was intoxicating…

I felt my eyes closing over as our heads inclined, turning slightly to the sides so they'd fit together with ease. I couldn't believe it. It was finally about to happen. This couldn't be real. But all thoughts ended as his lips ghosted over mine, not quite touching. A steady stream of air came from my nose and I thought I'd ruined everything but it seemed to instantly be forgotten as a slight tingle was sent through my entire body, feeling his body warmth radiate onto mine.

"Fred?" Then everything crumbled around us. George jumped away as if he'd been burned, though we'd never actually kissed. His eyes were wide and his breathing had picked up. He was now standing. Just over the hill came Ginny in the next second. I turned my head over my shoulder to look at her. "Oh, George there you are! I was coming to find Fred to help me find you, but it seems you're with him already." My eyes narrowed at my little sister. "Is everything alright? You look kind of pale…" Her eyes landed on George; though it was obvious she had no idea which one of us she was talking too.

"Fine…um, excuse me." I stared after him with worry as he took off, covering his moth as if he were going to be sick. I really wanted to dig two holes at that moment. One for me to hide in, and one for Ginny to be buried alive in.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I rushed through the door and stormed past mum, who called to me worriedly. I got to the bathroom, slammed the door and made it just in time to empty my stomach. I sat back, my head pounding and sweat mixing with the rain that had fallen on my skin and clothes. I breathed heavily as I rested against the door. I closed my eyes and thought about what had almost happened. I'd almost kissed my twin. Done something serious with someone that shouldn't receive that sort of attention. I don't know what had come over me. I had just asked a simple question and I was suddenly trapped in his gaze, breathing in his scent. He smelled of a mix of the ocean and ginger. There really should be some sort of perfume with that scent; anyone who sold it would make a fortune.

I faintly heard about four different pairs of footsteps. Everyone must've come to see what was going on. I heard my mother tell everyone to move out of the way so she could get to me. That's when a different pair of footsteps came forth, pounding faintly up the stairs before getting closer to the bathroom door. They were soon followed by another pair of smaller footsteps. Fred and Ginny must've come after me. I heard my mother complain as Fred pushed past her. I heard her and everyone else turn to ask Ginny what was going on. The thing that stood out the most was the soft all of my name that came from the other side of the door.

"George?" I didn't respond. "Are you alright?" Still I gave no answer. Now I could hear the sad scratching as Fred slid down to rest on the door, much like I was, only on the opposite side. I heard the other pairs of footsteps retreat.

"Fred, come on. He'll come 'round when he's ready." Came Hermione's soft gentle voice. A burning sense and clench of my heart had me starting to cry. Now I cane truly say that I know what Fred had been talking about when he described all the pain he was in because of these feelings. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I paced our bedroom about thirty thousand times that night. I heard mum and dad and everyone else go to bed. Then, about half an hour later, George came out of the bathroom and into our room. He jumped when he saw that I was still awake. I gently climbed out of bed and walked over to stand in front of him. He gave me a saddened look.

"I'm really sorry. I guess, I'm just confused right now?" I gave a slight glare.

"Do you like me?" I asked bluntly. He opened and closed his mouth many times before any actual words came out.

"I don't know." It made my heart skip a beat. It wasn't a yes, but it defiantly wasn't a no.

That night I finally got a peaceful rest and in the morning I actually felt hungry. George had seemed to have a restless night and didn't seem very hungry, which I was obviously worried about, but I wasn't going to skip on finally being able to eat something without feeling sick afterwards. I shoveled a ton in. I think I even ate more than Ron by the end I felt better than I had felt in weeks. Though I couldn't say the same for George…

**A/N:**

**Ah, yes, it is a bit shorter than before but it wasn't really meant to be a long chapter, only to prove that George's feelings are FINALLY starting to change. And, Grrrrrr! I know I'm evil for ALMOST making them kiss but not.**

**Okay I have two things I need to ask all of you pretty (or ugly, I'm not picky) people out there….**

**1: do you prefer Fred or George to be top in the relationship. I need to know so that, now that their relationship has started, I can know you to make dominate. I personally think Fred would be, but I need to know what you all want, seeing as this is your story. So….I've posted a poll about this matter, and I'd like you all to choose one to be top (or male, whatever way you wanna look at this)**

**2 (and really this has nothing to do with this story):**

**I'm thinking about writing a Drarry fic but I'm not sure on weather to write it now or later. I want to write one now, but it kinda feels like I'm cheating on this story then…anyway, let me know if you guys would read that one too or if you'd want me to wait until I've done with this story.**

**In case you haven't noticed I like to get you guys involved so you need to review!**

**Also go to the poll and vote now, because I need to know whose top before I can continue with the next chapter!**


	7. Bubbly Blaze

**A/N:**

**Yes, another chapter my friends!**

**For all the people who though the last chapter was evil because I didn't let them kiss…mwuahhahahahahahah!**

**So, WHO IS ON TOP!?**

**The choice has been made that Fred shall top (sorry to all the people who were set on George constantly be the top) Now, I have read every review and taken every suggestion into mind. So, George will top because of experimental purposes but that will be a one time only thing. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to vote and to read this! Now go read what I know you all want too!**

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

My stomach was protesting against me as I tried to stuff in a piece of toast. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this ill. I'd asked Hermione about it, seeing as she was the one person who'd know more about this than anyone. I really didn't want to talk to her about this but she'd actually come to me first to make sure I was okay. I gave her a hypothetical situation and she told me it was because of the adrenaline running in my body from fear and a bit of excitement that wouldn't rest easy on my nerves. I was still feeling uneasy about her when she'd go near Fred but I was also beginning to grow closer to the girl, knowing that she'd helped Fred get through all of this.

Fred and I were beginning to get back into a normal attitude around each other again. We still wouldn't change in the same room or anything that had been really weird when I hadn't known about Fred's feelings but at least we were acting like twins brothers to each other again. Now that we've spent so much time apart lately we'd been around each other as much as we usually were again. Fred had gone back to being the leader and I was back to being the less resistant follower. It was nice to be back to how we used to act around each other, though I still am not going to even begin to try to decipher my own feelings for him. Right now I still taking in the fact that there's a possibility that I might actually like him in that way and if I thought about it any more I was pretty sure I'd collapse or something. Anyways, I was still feeling sick, Fred and I were doing better and I still felt a bit…jealous around Hermione.

The table was alive with many different conversations about Hogwarts. We were all going back to school in less than a week. Harry and Ron were trading snide comments about professor Snape. Hermione and Ginny were talking about all the new first years. I continuously tried to reel Fred into talking about all the pranks we would have to do as a welcome back to school celebration but he was stubbornly set on trying to enter Hermione and Ginny's conversation. My fists clenched at my sides and I ground my teeth together to keep from crying out my desperate attempt for attention. I think Hermione caught onto the fact that I wasn't very pleased with the way Fred was ignoring me, so she spoke up to try to help.

"So…what kind of havoc do you two plan to rein upon the school this year?" She asked with a smirk as she buttered some toast.

"Oh, well, we haven't really planned anything yet." Fred said, glancing to me as if he had thought of starting the conversation. I kept myself from twitching with annoyance as he faked innocence.

"We should get planning then." I said, pushing away from the table, gaining everyone else's attention.

"Fred, you haven't even touched your food." I scoffed and headed upstairs. I faintly heard Fred muttering behind me.

"I'm Fred mum, that's your other son, George." Then I could hear as footsteps followed me. I stopped to wait for him to catch up. "Hey," He said, barely patting me on the back to acknowledge his presence in the room. "Are you okay? I mean, you're never that mad when mum confuses us, usually we just give her a hard time about it." I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped when I realized how close we were. My gaze traveled to meet his. I could feel us both leaning in slightly to meet each other.

"Hey, Fred, have you finished that book I lent you?" Hermione asked as she came around the corner. We jumped apart faster than lighting strikes as she just came into sight.

"Uh, n-no." I could see him giving a look of annoyance at her timing while I was also sending my own death glares towards the bushy haired girl. Oh yes, if Ron doesn't hurry up he might never get the chance to date Hermione because I might end up killing her before then… I turned on my heel and strode to our room.

Once there I waited for Fred to get here, knowing he'd only be a bit behind. I crouched down onto the floor and began my search for that one loose floor board. Once I found the wobbly piece of wood that seemed to move every time we put our supplies away, I tapped it once with my wand and watched as about three others across the room sprung open. I smirked as I went around to each one, pulling out test tubes, already finished products and note books that were half filled with notes on new products we needed to try and how we were going to balance out the shop.

You see it would be broken down into four different specifics. Boys, which would consist of the more vomit inducing things. Girls, which included love potions and beauty supplies. The regular things, which would include most things that could appeal to both genders. Last but not least, muggle tricks. There would be a small section that would hold all the things that muggles used to try to display their type of magic. I heard they actually use a deck of cards for card tricks. The thing we would need most right now is something that would help incase of getting scratched or cut badly and needing something to help right then.

So, Fred and I had designed a bandage that when applied would instantly heal any small wound it was placed upon. It wouldn't heal anything too big but if you were, let's say, walking to class and you dropped everything you were carrying and this happened to be the first time you and your twin weren't attached at the hip (not in a dirty meaning of course) and you bent to pick them up, not aware that you were just about to have a small part of a sharp stick go into your leg, then you'd be able to heal that pretty quickly instead of having to hurry to pick up everything, attempt to heal it with magic, fail and have to go to Madam Pomfrey to fix it whom would tease you to no end for being cut by a stick. Yeah, completely hypothetical situation of course…

That was the moment Fred chose to reappear into the room, holding Hedwig, Harry's owl, on his arm. The snowy bird was looking extremely annoyed, its beautiful feathers ruffled in a good amount of frustration. In short, the owl looked really pissed off. Sure enough, just after Fred and Hedwig entered the room another, smaller owl, entered the room, zipping around and hooting loudly, trying to gain more attention from the older owl quietly perching on Fred's arm.

Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short, is Ron's hyperactive little owl. It was almost just the size of Hedwig's leg and had almond brown feathers. The small bird was constantly happy and hyper, much to the great annoyance to the more sophisticated snowy owl. It was actually kind of sad because Pig had a great fascination with Hedwig and would follow her around all day if she **(1)** could. Hedwig in turn really wanted nothing to do with the little ball of energy. The small creature was always hyper but the littlest thing could set it off into a fit of pure energy. Though she was small, Pig was really strong and could easily carry a package.

"Ugh, Pig wouldn't shut up with her hooting unless I let her come too. I haven't asked Harry to borrow Hedwig so I had to let Pig come with so she wouldn't rat us out." Fred said as he let Hedwig rest gently on the edge of our bed. Pig flew over and landed next to Hedwig. It sat there for a moment as if it were trying to copy Hedwig's poise. That was soon given up on as she turned and pecked Hedwig lightly, giving the bird a startle.

"Well, Pig can't go with Hedwig if we use her, Ron'll be furious, not that I really care but I don't want to be grounded just before we go back to school." I said with a pout, suddenly forgetting all about what had almost happened in the hall. We began to get to work.

By the time we actually had to use Hedwig rolled around, the sun was half way through the sky, signaling the rise of noon. I waited until Fred had tied a small box onto Hedwig's leg before grabbing Pig, who squirmed in resistance and Hedwig flew gratefully off into the distance to send the box to our best friend, Lee Jordan.

The small bird had managed to slip through my grip and fly wildly through the room, knocking things over and making papers fly everywhere before it quickly zipped out of the room. Fred quickly shut the door and began to clean. I sighed and help him pick stuff up. I reached for a book that had been flung through the air. Just as I reached the book another hand came down to fall over mine. The other hand was also adorned in full freckles and even had the same big freckle hidden between its index and middle finger, just like my own. I looked up, once again falling into the gaze my brother was giving me. Just as we got a bit closer there was a rather rude knock on the door.

"What have you done to Pig!?"

"And where is Hedwig?!" Came the enraged voices of Harry and Ron. Fred and I looked at each other before both getting up to head for the door, leaving the book on the floor where it had been before.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

George and I had reached the door at the same time. We were both seething about being interrupted for the third time. It was probably for the best though. George probably would have ended it and gotten angry or grossed out again. After all he hasn't really told me he likes me. There's still a possibility that he hates me now too, and kissing him might just bring that hate out ten fold. I really didn't need that since I'd finally come to an acceptance state. I couldn't start all over again.

I gave him a glance and he let me open the door. Outside stood an extremely pissed pair of younger males. Ron was almost up to our chins in height but poor Harry didn't have the tall Weasley family gene so he only barely reached the tops of our chests and Ron's shoulder. Now, I hadn't realized how upset George and I both were because as soon as glares clashed, the younger pair back down. Now I could feel it though, the anger radiated off of us both and I'm pretty sure even you-know-who himself would back down. I almost started twitching at one point.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but where is my owl?" Harry asked, looking straight up at us. My glare softened on him.

"And what have you done to pig?!" Ron said with a bit more venom in his voice; George didn't back down, matching Ron's glare with an equally infuriated look.

"Sorry, Harry, but we really needed to borrow Hedwig and she'll be back soon no doubt, but-"I said.

"Pig wasn't even our fault! That runt flew in and messed up our room, nearly killing itself in the process." George continued, crossing his arms.

We all continued to stare but it stopped when mom called us all down for lunch. We all seemed normal, throwing casual glares back at Ron, Harry having already gotten over it. I glance slightly to my side to see that George still wasn't eating very much. I felt worried for his health, now knowing why he'd seemed so concerned about me not eating before. He caught me staring at him and I blushed, quickly looking down.

After lunch we were in the kitchen, clearing off dishes since mum was busy keeping the rest of the house clean. I dunked a dish in the soapy water that had accumulated in the sink. Since we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school yet, because we were only sixteen, we still had to do things the old fashioned way. I handed George the wet plate, shivering slight at the contact that had been made from the touch of our hands. It was like an electric current that was shot all inside of my body, heightening each one of my senses and putting all my nerves on alert. I slowly looked up from our hands that hadn't let go of the plate yet.

My blue-green eyes met his own. Once again I felt like I was trapped in them, dazed from the inside out. The pull of attraction between us was becoming too great to handle. We both had started to lean forward. Soon the plate was dropped, shattering at our feet. I could feel bit of glass sink into my leg but at that moment nothing else mattered. I gripped his arm slightly and he moved closer. Our chests almost touching. I could once again feel his breath washing over my face, smelling the toothpaste he'd used earlier. It was intoxicating. That smell; the smell that only George possessed. I wondered briefly if it was only me that was able to smell it, but that thought was quickly thrown out as my eyes closed and my mind fogged over. We were so close…

"Fred, George did something happen in here, I heard a crash?" came mums voice.

_Oh for Merlin's sake!_ What was with this family? Couldn't two twin brothers have some sentimental alone time, just long enough to create a moment of wild passion?! Seriously, just maybe one minuet is all we need, but NO, everyone in this family ruins everything! I growled and George and I separated his face a deep scarlet color. Mum came around the corner right then and saw the plate was damaged.

"What on earth! How many times have I told you two not to make a mess in the kitchen? It's like no one can even see me around here!" even though we got a mini-lecture, the plate was fixed with the flick of her wand.

"I wish we couldn't be seen around here!" Mum just looked at me like I was crazy, her eyes darting to George, who was now leaning on the counter for support, his eyes distant and face tomato red.

I sighed heavily and slammed my way out the door. I took of running, not caring where I was headed; I just needed to run for a moment. I was extremely pissed off now. That had been four times that we were interrupted now. Four times something magical and wondrous could have occurred. Of course this family sucks and has to ruin the one thing that I could tell George and I really needed right now; each other.

I had finally made my way to the field just a bit away from The Burrow. I collapsed in the grass, breathing heavily. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I opened my eyes to the glare of the sun. My mouth felt extremely dry at this point. I sat up and rolled up my pants leg, beginning to pick at the places I knew glass flew into. There were only a few spots and luckily I could still get to the glass and pull it out. Once I'd done I licked my finger to get rid of the small amount of blood that had gotten on them.

"Hey…" My head shot around. George stood just behind me. His body blocked the sun and shined from around him. He looked almost like a super hero the way the scene looked. The golden light shining, the hands on the hips pose. Oh, he could be my super hero. All too soon though, he moved and sat next to me, becoming George again. "Well, that was awkward to explain to mum." My eyes widened.

"Y-you didn't-"

"No of course not, you git! I told her that you'd been feeling cranky since you got up, that this was all just a rush of emotion. Which technically that last part is true." He said looking at his hands.

I wasn't sure what came over me in that next second. It was like some sort of beast or spirit entered my body and took over me. I swore my eyes flashed green before hand. I could stop my actions now. I was moving so I sat just in front of him.

"George?" I called to him.

"Ye-?!"

I cupped his face with my hands and brought us both closer together. I barely took the time to look into his eyes and get captured before I connected us. All thoughts melted to jelly beside me. I could feel George's eyes go wide and I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment that was sure to come. My lips had been pushed roughly on his, skin on skin. A small puff of air escaped from his nose before I could fell his eyes close, eye lashes ghosting over my eye lids.

I felt his hands travel to my back, slowly sliding upwards until they tickled my neck and were combing through my red hair. My hands were still on his face, cupping his cheeks and trying to draw us closer together. I slowly tried to move my lips against his, afraid I'd get rejected, but instantly he responded. I picked up the pace until lips moved against each other rythmatically.

My hands slowly started to move down his chest, pushing him backwards until we both fell, me on top of him, resting between his legs. I could feel his legs slowly slinking up to wrap around my waist, also drawing us much closer. If we got any closer I was sure we'd become just one person, not that we already didn't seem to be.

Once again my hands became little explorers. The slid smoothly down, causing him shiver under me when my finger tips trailed over his clothed stomach. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. My entire body felt like a firework. It was going off and nothing could stop it now.

**~``~``~``~ George~``~``~``~**

I was in a state of disbelief, this is what I'd been fighting against most of all, what I knew down to my very core was so wrong. Yet I was still drawing him closer, pulling him to me to try to feel more of him. I needed more of him. Of my twin. My brother. My other half. My best friend. It made me feel so wrong. Yet I couldn't deny it any longer.

_I was in love with my twin brother._

A sudden joy relished through me with the final decision. I never wanted this to end. Pleasure fill my body with every inch. The feeling was becoming unbearable to hold back to keep just to myself. I was only a bit surprised when it became verbal. I moaned against his lips, each time becoming louder.

The sounds I emitted seemed to drive him to go further, so I kept making them, wanting more. I could feel my sudden change in desire from just needing him to wanting him to a point where unexpected things arose in places that I never thought could rise from anything that my brother was doing. I felt him chuckled lightly against my lips, giving one last movement to them before he pushed himself up with arms that had found the ground.

"Someone got a bit excited there..." he said, looking down between our bodies.

"S-shut up!" My face turned bright red while also becoming flushed from the kiss we'd just shared.

"So, I take it you kind of know what you're feeling now?" He ask unsurely, looking down at my chest.

"Y-yeah. Um, Fred?" He looked up at me his colorful eyes meeting mine. I don't think he realized that his eyes had little speck of what seemed like gold. I don't think mine had that. "I-I think I like you…a lot…"

"Well, it's about time you've figured it out." He said happily, dropping to nuzzle lightly against my chest. I let out a soft chuckle and laid back, crossing my eyes behind my head. Finally happy.

**~``~``~``~ Ron ~``~``~``~**

"I'm telling you guys! Something's going on between them!" I spoke to Harry and Hermione as we all sat in a circle in my room. Hermione had been searching for something in a book that she'd wanted to show us and Harry was just looking at his hand. I had noticed that he'd been doing that a lot lately. He looked at the back of his hand lovingly as though something amazing had happened to it.

"You're just being ridiculous, Ronald. There's nothing going on with them. They are just in the middle of a fight." Hermione said, turning the page to continue her search.

"But they never fight!" I exclaimed, trying to get them to understand.

I'd been brothers with Fred and George for a long time. They never fought with each other. Sure, they would have wars within the family with other people but they never fought with each other. They always thought exactly alike. How can you fight you fight with someone who constantly agrees with you? There was defiantly something going on. I had a feeling it was with more than just Fred and George. I cast a wary glace at Harry, who was still dazedly looking at the back of his hand.

**~``~``~``~ Hermione ~``~``~``~**

Honestly, how stupid could people get? It was so obvious what was going on with the twins. Of course no one seemed to notice. Well, not want to notice is more like it. No one seems to notice the subtle hints they spared towards each other or the way they would come close together. I guess even though it was painfully obvious no one wanted to notice, but they believed that they didn't know.

I'd felt really awkward today when I'd accidentally interrupted something going on with them in the hallway. Really, I wasn't the most thrilled at the idea of twin brothers being together, but if they were in love I guess there was nothing that could be done about it. It wasn't as though I could change their feelings towards each other, so I guess I had started to accept it after knowing that Fred was feeling down about this.

I glanced at Harry. Had everyone been hooking up lately? I mean, granted I was pretty sure Fred and George weren't even together yet but now Harry was acting all weirdly too. I knew that something had been going on with Harry for a while now. I had no clue as to who this person was but they seemed to have made a huge impact on him. He'd run off from us after the riot at the Quidditch cup and we hadn't seen him until hours later. I'd been scared out of my wits where as Ron had fallen asleep immediately after we'd found a safe place to stay for a while.

What was with him anyways? Why is it that he and I always end up being stuck together? Me and the guy who practically has no feelings at all for anyone but himself. He's just a stupid pig at most times and probably hasn't had an intelligent thought even once in his life. Even now, after being so completely obvious about it, he was only just thinking something was going on with his brothers. I hate boys. Except Harry of course, but that was because he was my best friend, and obviously had a brain. Though it didn't seem like it at this moment. What was the big fascination about his hand anyways?

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

I let my fingertips stroke over the sensitive skin of the back of my hand. I was completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was sulking, her arms crossed, pouting in the general direction of Ron, while Ron seemed to be speaking of Fred and George. Still I was in my own little trance. I'd been like this for a while now. I'd never gotten to know my hand as well as I did now.

That night of the Quidditch world cup, what had that meant? I'd been kissed on the back of this very hand, felt a tingle spread straight through my entire arm and fog over my thoughts. It had been from someone I hated with all the fiber in my being, yet I was still fascinated with this new discovery of emotion.

I knew the git was nothing but trouble, bad news at most. Yet, there with the wind whipping by my face, a cut dripping blood on my cheek while sweat mixed on my face, Draco Malfoy had kissed the top of my hand. Really I wasn't even sure how it had happened. It had felt more like a dream than reality lately anyways. Then before I knew it, he was gone. Disappearing to blend in with the trees and other wild life. That's when things turned around for the worst, the dark mark of Voldemort appearing in the sky. It had been awful to have that electrical current of pleasure be overcome by a great amount of pain as the scar that adorned my forehead felt like it was being torn open.

I blinked and was back in Ron's bedroom. I now noticed that Ron had jumped up, Hermione following after him. I recognized what was going on at once. After all it was their famous scene. It was what the two undecided friends did to release some of the tension that had built up between them.

"How dare you!" Hermione screeched.

"What did I do?!"

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I couldn't get one anytime I wanted to!" Ah yes, the usual threats. I really wished they'd hurry up and realize their feelings for each other; their arguments were getting a bit dry now.

"Really? I doubt anyone would want to go out with you." I mentally face palmed myself. Stupid Ron, stupid. Hermione didn't say anything more. Her mouth hung open in complete shock before she stormed out, slamming Ron's creaky door behind her. I just shook my head at him as he sat down, obviously feeling bad about this.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

"You do realize that this can only be between us, right?" I asked George. He was curled into my side, tracing patterns on my chest. The new bliss that came with new love still hanging over head.

"Unfortunately I do."

We both sighed in synchronization. I looked up at the sky, turning a nice orange color from the setting sun. Stars had already started to shine in the sky like pretty little lights. Then it dawned on me why George had been like that to Hermione. I smirked to myself as I got an evil idea.

"Hey, George?" He looked up to me.

"Yeah, Freddie?" I laughed lightly at the nickname that we hadn't used since we were about eight.

"I think there is someone we can tell…" My eyes sparkled.

"Who?"

"Hermione." He sat straight up. I resisted another laugh as I pick a piece of grass from his flaming red hair.

"W-what?! W-why would y-you need t-to tell her. I don't really think she needs to know…"

"But 'Mione has been really helpful through all of this. I think we owe it to her." I narrowed my eyes knowingly at him.

"B-but she might freak out on us, hate us forever, um, tell everyone else I- mph!?"

I had sat up and grabbed his neck, pulling him towards me, connecting our lips softly. Still we kept it to just moving against each other, no tongue. It wasn't needed. Right now it was best to keep it simple. I didn't want to rush things. That would be the worst thing to do, especially if it scared him off right after we'd just started. I separated us with a small wet smacking sound from our lips.

"Hey, chill no need to be jealous of Hermione." His eyebrows shot way into his hairline and he became very defensive.

"I, _I_ am _not_ jealous! I just was worried about our relationship coming out to everyone!"

"Oh, so it's an official relationship now?" I loved teasing him. The way he stuttered and became so in denial was cute. He tried to cover up his own words b but it really wasn't working for him. He was turning red trying to get his point across. All I had to do was flash a cocky smirk at him and he'd start up all over again.

"So that's where you two were. What's with all the shouting?" I laughed and got to my feet to stand next George, deciding to give him one last freak out before dinner. I smiled brightly at Hermione.

"George and I are in a relationship." I slipped my hand around is waist and felt his jaw hit the floor. What really shocked me was the answer Hermione gave.

"Really?! It's about time! Geez! I was getting quite tired of putting up with the roller coaster of emotions from you two. Now come on, dinner is about ready, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about it."

George and I stood there with identical looks of 'WTF?!' on our faces. I blinked and turned to George, who'd down the same. We both stared at each other in shock. I was the first one to be able to speak. I spoke the first thing that came to mind, not even thinking about it first.

"I told you she'd understand." His face grew angered. He whacked me on the side of the head. I laughed and took off towards the house, hearing him call threats behind me.

Finally we were happy, but I was sure that it wouldn't last long…


	8. mild temptation

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall as I watched the madness ensue. Everyone was rushing around and trying to get ready for our return to Hogwarts. George and I hadn't really gotten more of a chance to speak since last night. Instead we'd come home and had dinner in silence while everyone looked at us worriedly, except Hermione who was smiling smugly and eating happily. It was the first time in a long time that both George and I had eaten something with out seeming to be sick directly after.

Now I seemed to be the only one that was relaxed. It was fun to watch as everyone else rushed around to get packed, but it was even better to watch George search desperately for his wand, which was hidden in my back pocket. I climbed up the stairs after him as he went to go check our room once again. I caught him as he came storming out of our room, hair disheveled and his cheeks red with anger. I caught his arm and pulled him to me. He gasped slightly and fell into my embrace clumsily. I quickly let my lips find his, sending an electric shot through my entire body. I separated from him and looked him happily in the eyes. The green-blue irises were glazed over with surprise and a bit of lust, which only caused me to smile further at him.

"Looking for this?" I reached behind me and got out his wand, waving it in front of his eyes. He immediately snapped back into reality, his expression growing annoyed. He reached between us to smack my forehead. I laughed and just brought him in for another kiss. He pulled away all too quickly and stomped away, muttering something about 'stupid brothers using their stupid good looks to win over feelings.' Or at least it was something that sounded like that.

The rest of the morning was quick paced and flashy as we were all sent to the Train Station. It was great to hear the familiar whistle of the train and the soft 'chhh' it made when it came to a stop in front of us, it's paint glistening proudly in the light. George and I quickly found a compartment to reside in. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all resting in the one on the other side of ours. For a while George and I would be all alone until our friends found us. We sat closer to each other than was necessary.

It was no wonder only seconds later we ended up in a light snog, still keeping it simple. I think the reason we are keeping things simple is because we were still scared. Sacred someone would find out, scared to find that we really didn't like the feelings the other gave us, becoming disgusted with ourselves. It was a wonder we were even brave enough to be kissing on the train. It sent chills up my spine just at the thought of doing this so publicly, even though no one was really around.

"Fred, George I-! Oh Merlin, I'm sorry!" The door to the compartment slid open. We broke apart quicker than we had ever before. Both of us turned towards the door. Luckily it was just Hermione. She stood with a light flush on her cheeks, her hands covering her eyes.

"H-Hermione, G-Geez! You just-"

"Gave us heart attacks." We said, completing each other's shaken sentence.

"Sorry, I would've knocked or something..."

"You can uncover your eyes you know." I told her. She slowly lowered her palm and relaxed to find us separated, both still a bit shaken.

"Um, Harry got everyone some sweets and he wanted me to give you both some." She quickly handed over a few sweets and made a hasty exit. We were only alone again for about two seconds before Lee Jordan came and sat down, stuffing his bag above him first.

He looked at us, his face giving off a twist that said he'd been running to get here. He looked at us, breathing heavily, his shoulder length dreads disarrayed and tangled together in certain places. We caught up on our summers, leaving out the part about George and I getting together of course, and it didn't take long for us all to fall into comfortable conversation with each other again.

"I wonder if Angelina's hair grew back out over the summer." Lee mused, talking about how the three of us had accidentally messed up her potion in potions class and it had burned her hair in a weird style. I laughed lightly at the though of an angry Angelina after potions.

"That was quite a sight that day." George said, his voice low. I looked over at him, noticing that he looked a bit tired. I wasn't really surprised by this though, he usually got tired from the mix of rhythms and movement from the train on our way to school. Lee didn't seem to notice that he was gently slipping into unconsciousness.

"Don't you fancy Angelina, Fred?" I turned my eyes to Lee again, feeling George spring awake at my side, looking at me awaiting the answer.

"W-well," I couldn't very well say no when I'd been mad for her for the past three years. Lee would know something was up if I suddenly told him that those feelings had long gone. "Yeah, I do…" I ducked my head a bit and Lee must've thought I was blushing because he laughed a bit at that.

George stood swiftly beside me. His hands were fisted at his sides and they were shaking slightly. I looked up to him, trying to catch his eye but he refused to look at me right then. He quickly made his way towards the sliding door of the compartment, mumbling an excuse and slamming it closed behind him. Lee looked at where George had been standing as if he'd gone bonkers.

I hadn't even thought about what George would say. I thought it would have been obvious, at least to him, that I didn't care for Angelina any more than a friend now. I had expected him to understand what I was trying to hide, since it was his secret too, and just go on like nothing had happened. I didn't expect that he wouldn't have understood and stormed out. I stared wide eyed at the door, half expecting him to come back and say he was just kidding. He didn't do that.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

I knew this was a pointless feeling. This jealousy. I knew that Fred didn't really like Angelina anymore and I knew that he only told Lee he did because it would protect us, but it still hurt. Somewhere in the pit if my stomach was this felling of drowning. It felt like I was being held under water with no air or being punched in the gut over and over again. It made me feel sick.

Even though Fred didn't like Angelina anymore, he did at one time. I know, I teased him about it when he first told me. Now we were going to have to be in classes together and I would have to look at her knowing that Fred used to like her. Nothing could be any different than it was in past years, for the sake of protecting us, so Fred and Angelina would most likely end up being partners with each other in almost all classes that we had with her. Plus there was still a chance, no matter how small it may be, that Fred could still have feelings for her.

After all, Feelings don't just go away when you've had them for that long. Fred and I have only liked each other for a day and Fred has only liked me without me knowing for about two weeks. He'd liked Angelina for three years now. There was no way those feelings just suddenly left him forever. If she asked him he would probably pick her over me anyways. After all, it would be the ultimate prank. Pretend to like your twin and get him to fall for you then rip it all out from under him. Yeah, happy April fools to me. What was I even thinking? Of course Fred doesn't really like me. And if he does, he only thinks he does, it's obviously a phase, it'll pass and we'll look back and laugh on it…right? Maybe I'm over thinking this.

The train stopped and blew its whistle, signaling that we were now at school for another year. Instead of trying to find Fred and Lee, I just found the nearest exit and made my way off the train. I followed the crowd of other sixth years to where we were supposed to be going and made my way to the carts that were going to take us to the castle. I spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron with the rest of the fourth years. Hermione and Ron were arguing as usual while Harry was looking through the crowds of people, seemingly searching for someone. I didn't catch anything more as I was grabbed by the arm and pulled aside, out of the crowd of people.

"What the hell happened?" Fred hissed at me. Lee wasn't with him so I could talk freely, but I still kept my voice down. I shook out of his grip.

"Nothing. Just felt a bit off for a second. I'm fine now." I tried to assure him but I couldn't even bring the fake smile to my face. He was about to answer when my now worst enemy screeched at us.

"FRED, GEOREGE! OVER HERE!" Waving madly as if she were trying to land a plane, came Angelina. She was making her way through the crowd, Katie Bell in tow behind her. I mentally sighed in agitation and waited for them to catch up, knowing they'd only be annoying if we didn't speak with them now.

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

I took this opportunity of Ron and Hermione's classic arguing to take a look around. I couldn't believe I was this worked up about spotting that head of light blonde hair. It wasn't supposed to be this way, I wasn't supposed to like my enemy this way. That's all he was supposed to be, an enemy, a rival, a bitter childish school yard bicker, nothing more nothing less. Yet, still, my heart pounded under my shirt when I caught sight of him.

I glanced quickly behind me to find that I'd walked off from Ron and Hermione, neither saying a thing. I mentally shrugged and thought of the lecture Hermione would spend the night ranting about, spewing off things about not wanting to stay with them and you-know-who and a load of other stuff I couldn't care less about. Right now, I was headed straight for him.

He looked up from talking to his fellow Slytherins as I walked past him. I tried to throw him a look that said I needed to speak with him over my shoulder, but I didn't think he'd caught it until he excused himself from his group and made his way towards where I'd gone. His robes billowed out behind him but I was more caught in his eyes as he got closer. Now, for the second time, I was placed in a situation that you shouldn't be in with your rival.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

My hands gripped around the edge of the wooden seat in the cart that was taking us to the castle. I watched from the sidelines as Fred and Angelina went into a spat of debate about something that I couldn't care less about. I let out a low growl. Yeah, the jealous green monster was not a good side of me, I had to admit, but I couldn't help it.

I hadn't realized how tightly I had been gripping the edge of the wooden seat until a smaller hand came to lay gently on mine. I released the seat, feeling the sting of rough wood on my palms, as if the seat had given my palm an Indian burn. I glanced down at the smaller hand. The longer nails of this feminine hand were a dark blue that looked black in the dead of night, faintly sparkling in the moon light.

"Geez, George. You're going to break the seat at this rate." Katie looked down at her feet as she removed her hand. "I had no idea you had feelings for Angelina." She whispered that last part so only I could hear it, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"What?!" I whisper hissed. "No way, I don't have feelings for her. Defiantly not! I was just…lost in thought." I quickly covered.

"Oh…" She looked back up at me, her eyes shining hopefully.

I looked around nervously, hopping she hadn't caught my slip up. Fred would kill me if I blew this secret. I was glad when Hogwarts came into view up ahead. The large castle shone with lights, creating a sort of halo over the outline of the castle. I could already smell the food the house elves must be cooking. It was making my mouth water already. Though my attention didn't focus on that for very long. A hand once again was slipped over mine, keeping mine safe within the other. This one was not small and feminine, this one was the same size as mine and was slightly rough on the palms that faced it with masculinity. Fred.

I looked around to find that everyone else had their attention turned towards the castle, not noticing that Fred was holding my hand. Though I think that if anything, twins could get away with holding hands. There was no room for screw ups though so that's why it made this all the more exhilarating.

When we stopped, one by one everyone piled out, Fred pulling me along with him, refusing to let go of my hand just yet. It was a calm walk up through the castle. Not much noise as everyone whispered to each other as we all headed for the great hall, the large crowd making it easier to hide the fact that mine and Fred's hand holding was far more than brotherly. Everything was going smoothly until someone shouted from the crowd and pointed up to the sky outside. Everyone was rushing over to the edge of the hall, looking through the thin gaps.

I finally found Ron and Hermione again, but Harry was not in sight. Fred and I forced our way through to the front, which wasn't hard since we were taller than just about everyone. Just outside a chariot was coming out of the sky, headed straight for Hagrid, who ducked out of the way just before the bottom of it nicked his head.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Fred said, cheering slightly as the chariot landed with only a slight slide.

Suddenly the sound of great gushing water loomed in the air. Everyone looked left towards the lake that held the giant squid. Out of the water came a huge boat, the wooden carrier rocking back and forth on the waves it had just created. It dropped a sail that had a huge red symbol on it. Everyone was talking loudly and cheering them on. The thing I was most focus on was the fact that Fred hadn't let go of me, our hands becoming two sweaty appendages that seemed surgically combined by this point.

We were all usher towards the great hall as Professor McGonagall came out with Professor Snape. They both directed the crowd towards the great hall. Fred and I would have stayed longer if the push of people around us hadn't been so great. It took a bit to get seated since everyone was mixed together and pushing each other. Finally we'd all gotten into seats at the Gryffindor table.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves about the sights that had just occurred, everyone wondering what was in store for us now. I would have been more upset that Fred and Angelina had started up again when they'd found each other if Fred hadn't refused to let go of my hand, despite the tugging I gave to it. I didn't really mind. I knew this was Fred's way of saying a silent apology for what he'd said on the train. The gesture held all the right words that could have been said. Everything was back to normal again.

That's when Harry finally decided to show up. He sat between Ron and Neville, looking happier than when I'd last seen him. Now a smile spread across his face making him look like the Cheshire Cat. His hair was all rumpled up and he looked a bit flushed, though that could be from trying to catch up to everyone. He even replied more politely than he usually would when Hermione asked where he'd been. He flashed a smile and silenced as Dumbledore began his opening words.

They didn't take long though as Mr. Filch came running down the middle row and whispering secretively to the headmaster before taking off again. It was only a few more words spoke before he announced that there would be some sort of tournament, raising excitement through everyone. That's when he introduced the first guest school that would be staying with us, The Beauxbatons, an all girls academy.

The doors to the great hall burst open and in trailed a flock of girls, dressed in blue uniforms with elf topped hats. They seemed to walk on their toes, stopping every once in a while to sigh at the students sitting at the tables. Once they stopped right in front of Ron and sighed dreamily. He looked like he was ready to pass out. Behind them was a woman who almost looked like she could touch the ceiling so was so tall. She was wearing feathers and a fishnet stocking suit that fitted to her body.

When they had finished with their entrance every guy in the room stood up and clapped…well almost every guy. I think Fred was feeling as uncomfortable as I was. We sunk down in our seats, trying to hide the fact that we didn't really find them all that interesting. The only other guy that wasn't looking as compelled to cheer was Harry. He clapped but that was probably because Ron was waiting to see if he'd clap or not. He really didn't look all that interested in them though.

The next and last school that was visiting us was the school of The Sons of Durmstrang. This time from the doors at the front of the great hall came many boys, all marching in place. They wore plain brown uniforms and all looked the same. They all had the same bone structure and same buzz cut hair style. They pounded their way down the row, pounding sticks against the ground and emitting sparks from them. When they got to the front they all split and left one boy, who crouched lowly and blew on the end of his pounding stick. Fire spun around him and came seriously close to Professor Dumbledore. The fire took the shape of a blazing bird before going out. Then their headmaster marched down the row, with none other than Viktor Krum, the world's greatest seeker, marching beside him. This time it was the girls who applauded and thankfully Fred and I didn't look so out of place any more.

After everyone was settled again, Dumbledore said a few more things before the tables were crowded with dishes and food. Everyone began to dig in, finally happy. All was great right now. I felt as if I was on top of the world, Fred still clutching my hand, a nice meal and the fact that I just caught on to why Harry was so happy, knowing the instant he locked eyes with a certain Slytherin across from us all.

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

I was so relieved George understood that he was the one I wanted more than anything again. Now we were enjoying a feast for kings and I bantered back and forth with Angelina about trading partners for classes. I was trying desperately to make her partners with Lee or Katie so I could be with George more too. She was very persistent but in the end she agreed to give me half the classes we had together being partnered with George and half with her. I took it since I knew it was the best deal I was going to get.

Then Professor Dumbledore once again silenced the great hall. I now noticed that they'd moved a stack of golden designed boxes into the room. Dumbledore slowly laid his hand on one of the boxes as he once again brought up the Triwizard tournament. He announced out Mr. Barty Crouch, who still owed Fred and I money from the world cup. He took a stance in front of the crowd and announced the piece of news that brought most people down from this happy high. He told us that if we weren't yet seventeen that we wouldn't be able to qualify for the cup. Instantly George and I sprung into action, booing and calling out that it was rubbish.

We were silenced once again. We both pouted a bit and watched as Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and shrunk down each box one at a time, revealing an overly made goblet. It sparked once before igniting with a huge blue flame. That was pretty much where the excitement ended for the night as Dumbledore just went on about how only seventeen year olds could enter…blah, blah, blah.

Only did the night begin to pick up again once when we arrived back in our common rooms. Everyone had gone up to unpack and turn in for the night since we would all be scrambling to adjust to our new schedules tomorrow. Soon it was just George and I left alone in the common room. It was calming seeing as he was half asleep and lying against me. I let my hand run through his hair, combing it, watching as his eyes moved lightly behind his speckled lids.

The fire crackled next to us, keeping us just warm enough. The room was lit otherwise only but on lone lantern that had almost burned out, casting an orange glow of dark shadows over the walls. We were both dressed in our pajamas, having gone up to dig in our trunks for them and leaving the rest to be unpacked later.

I leaned down awkwardly to place a soft kiss against his forehead. He instantly was graced with sudden life as I began to pull away. He quickly took advantage of my slow pace and lifted his head up to capture my lips gently. All breath escaped me at that moment. I could faintly here the soft sizzle of the lantern burning out, leaving us to rely on the flames form the fire place for light.

George began to sit up some, adjusting us to a better position. A puff of air hit my upper lip as it escaped his nose. I lifted lightly so he could slide fully down on the couch, quickly laying gently over him. I let my hands slide from his stomach to his chest, stopping once my hand made contact with the area where I could feel his heart beating wildly. The fire inside of us had ignited. He brought up his hand to tangle in my hair, pulling loosely at the red locks.

I moved my lips more forcefully against his now, showing that we were going to speed up a bit. He followed shamelessly. I could feel our connection deepen. I swore I could hear his thoughts at that moment. We seemed to have come to a mutual agreement that we could go a bit further this time. I waited a bit for that acceptance to start. Slowly, but surely, I felt his lips part under mine slightly. I wasn't going to wait any longer as I ran my tongue over his lips. He seemed to get the hint and gave me the approval for entrance.

I ran my hand down his side and reveled in the shiver it earned me. I let my tongue slip into his mouth shyly. I poked at his tongue and it immediately responded by snaking around my own. Soon they were caught in a type of sensual dance. His hand traveled down to my waist and pulled me closer.

He experimentally rocked against me. We both gasped at the same time and I was sure I wasn't the only one to become a bit more _excited_ now. I began mapping out his mouth, tracing my tongue over his teeth, cheeks and roof of his mouth, not wanting to miss a single bit of it. I moved against him more and gained a soft moan. Deciding I liked that noise I ground down harder onto him and the sound repeated, only stronger. I hiss against his lips when his hands pushed up under my shirt.

His fingers were ice cold against my warm skin, making my stomach start to do flip flops. The fingers went further up my torso until they found two raised bumps at the top of my chest. Now I hissed and ground down harder against him than I had before. He snickered when I pulled away for air. I decided that my shirt was just making this more difficult and quickly tossed it off, throwing it aimlessly down below us.

I dipped back down and moved against him, one of my hands cupping his cheek and the other finding his hip and pulling it upwards, trying to create more friction between us. He moaned again and all my senses broke down so everything but him was drowned out. This wasn't really a good thing since neither of us had heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs. It was the small shriek that broke us apart.

"Merlin! Why on earth does this keep happening." My heart was beating rapidly from the panic. I sighed when I was Hermione standing by the stairs, once again covering her eyes. Once again we were saved in the sense that Hermione had been the one to find us. "Fred could you please put on a shirt." I noticed that he cheeks were red behind her hand and she was shaking slightly. I bent down and quickly picked up my shirt, pulling it back over my head. George sat up, his eyes looking glazed over. Both of us had a bit of a problem downstairs but we weren't about to freak Hermione out anymore than she already was.

"I guess we really need to start being more careful, Freddie." I smiled as he used my eight year old nickname again.

"I suppose so, Georgie, I suppose so." I answered back at him. Hermione quickly fetched a book she'd left before she'd gone up to bed and took the stairs two at a time, fleeing away from us as quick as possible.

The really was an amazing moment spoiled there. Oh well. After we both got rid of our problems by thinking of really weird things, we went upstairs to go to sleep. I was only surprised for a second when George sunk under the covers with me, probably to disappear before morning broke and anyone would find us embraced in each other's presence, but we'd both been so calm falling asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time. Surely, nothing this good could last though…

**A/N:**

**I tried to keep some of the Drarry in here since everyone liked it last time.**

**I hope you enjoyed the bit of smut at the end.**

**Who else feels bad for poor Hermione. You've got to remember that she isn't a fangirl, she's just accepting. Plus she's the only one that knows so Fred and George are kinds lucky it's always been her. Still, could you imagine walking in on one of your best friends twin brothers making out? Awkward!**

**Anyways, REVIEW! Push the button and type a few words, honestly it's not that hard! I promise that it'll only take a few second if you don't write that much! ^_-**


	9. Oily Nothing

**A/N:**

**I know it's been forever and this is extremely short compared to what you've been use to from me but I just can't get back into the swing of this story. I've been so focused on other stuff I just can't figure out what I was going to do next. I'm going to try though, so thank you for being so patient with me but I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update again, and I know that's a crap-out for you and I'm sorry, I just need a bit to figure all of this out again.**

**Also please excuse any mistakes, this was hastily written and not Beta-ed ):**

**~``~``~``~ Fred ~``~``~``~**

Just as I had predicted last night, the spot in bed next to me was empty when I awoke. I had not awoken very gracefully this morning, but that could be understood considering the fact that first classes started today. I jolted awake from the sounds of other roommates moving around in a hurry to get ready. I rolled over, my eyes not able to open just yet from the tiredness that had accumulated from having less sleep that I'd been getting over summer. My hand reached out to search the spot next to me, meeting nothing but tangled sheets. Slowly, I was forced to sit up, rubbing my eyes.

I was not met with the hustle of other roommates whirling about the room in a furious attempt at being ready for breakfast on time. Instead the room was quiet, everyone already having dashed out the door. The only other person in the room was my twin, who seemed to be lagging just as much as I was. I watched his lazed movements as he attempted to get ready. Slowly his pace grew quicker as he woke up until he too was rushing around. He noticed me awake and semi-shouted for me to get up.

I rose slowly, starting to get ready as well. I was the first dressed, even though I'd been the last up. George struggled to keep a hold on all of his stuff he'd need for lessons today. I helped him balance out some books as he approached the door to the dorm. I smirked and blocked the door when he tried to pass. He looked at me like I'd gone insane and tried to move around me but I stepped in his way.

"What are you doing? We'll be late if you-" But I cut him off, stepping forward and capturing him in a kiss. He dropped what he was holding, the sound of the books cluttering around the floor echoing around the room. I smirked when I pulled away from him and caught onto his wide eyed gaze.

"Come on or we'll be late." I turned and left him standing in the dorm, laughing when I heard him curse and fumble to pick everything up that he'd dropped.

Breakfast passed by quickly with minimal distractions. Lee was going on about new idea for our up coming shop and a few seats away Ron and Hermione were arguing while Harry tried to keep his eyes off a certain Slytherin, so all was right with the world. After breakfast George, Lee and I headed for our first class, which was unfortunately potions. Angelina and Katie were already huddled at a table so we all gathered around with them, instantly being accepted in the conversation. I laced my fingers through Georges as he stood next to me.

"What are we talking about?" I asked Angelina, flashing a smile and getting a slight squeeze from Georges hand in mine, reminding me just how jealous he could be other Angie.

"Well, Katie and I had an idea about getting around the seventeen age limit for the tournament, but we need two people just foolish enough to try it." She explained, Katie glancing George and I over.

"We'll be your men for the job!" George said proudly next to me. "What's the plan?" We both leaned in, ready to hear what this brilliant idea was.

**~``~``~``~ George ~``~``~``~**

The past few days had been a mess of trying to get back into the swing of how to rule Hogwarts. Of course after the Triwizard tournament announcement they'd also announced there would be no Quidditch this year. Fred seemed to be taking this new the hardest. I'd been okay with the news, just trying to concentrate on not getting blown up in potions and getting all of the piled up homework done on time. Fred seemed to be taking the opposite approach to this. Instead of getting everything done at once he'd wait until the last minuet and turn it in half done.

There also hadn't been a lot of 'Twin Time' as Fred had not so subtly decided to call our make-out sessions. While he seemed to always be free I had actually been trying to focus on what I was doing in school. He always seemed to be right next to me lately, and while I had no complaints about spending time with him, he always seemed to be there for the wrong reasons. It was as if he were waiting for the exact second I was free to do anything, just sort of waiting for me to not have anything left to do. While I appreciated the fact that he wasn't demanding attention outright, it was kind of freaking me out that he was taking on a stalker's position.

I guess it was only a matter of time before something serious happened like today. I'd been walking down the hall, juggling a few books in my hand and not really looking where I was going when all of a sudden I'd dropped all my books and was pressed against a wall. After getting over the pain that had rushed to my head and opening my eyes I'd come face to face with my twin, smirking at me. It didn't take him long to connect our lips. I pushed my hands against his chest, pushing him away.

"What the hell? People are going to see!" Then I realized how stupid I sounded when I looked around to find that the hall was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Out there." He point out to the court yard where a large crown of people were all gathered around Harry and Hermione holding Ron back from Draco Malfoy. I shrugged and bent down to pick up my stuff I'd dropped.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." I explained to Fred lowly as he bent down to help me pick them up. He smiled and tipped up my chin to press a kiss to my lips.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes and stood up again.

"So when are we going to put the plan in motion?" I asked, referring to the plan Katie and Angelina had come up with. He just smiled and pat my shoulder before turning down a hallway to get to his next class, leaving me to stand in the crowd of students who'd been shooed out of the court yard and were all whispering about ferrets.

I shook my head and turned to head to my own class when I caught sight of an angered Harry shouting at Ron and Hermione before taking off in the opposite direction from them. I scrunched my eyebrows together and headed for the other two. Hermione looked utterly defeated and Ron just looked frustrated. They both looked up to me when I got near, Hermione looking now as though she might start to cry.

"What's going on with him?" I asked the pair. Ron just muttered something about 'best friends an ass' and pushed around me, leaving me with Hermione.

"Malfoy was insulting your mother and Harry got involved and then Mad-eye turned Malfoy into a ferret, which we both thought was quite funny but Harry just went into an all out fit about being just as bad as him and I completely understand why he's upset but there's really no reason to shout at us for it!" She finished obviously feeling defeated.

"Wait, why's Harry so upset about that in the first place, aren't he and Malfoy enemies?" I asked, walking with her as she started towards her own lessons.

"Well, yes and no. I guess something must've happened between them. Either way, Harry's taken an odd liking to Malfoy now and it's quite obvious Malfoy is just going to be using his confusion to his own advantage now." We'd now arrived at where Hermione was going and I was even more confused than ever about all of this, I guess I'd have to ask Fred about it later to see if he understands what's going on….

**A/N:**

**Once again I apologize it's so short! I love you all!**


End file.
